The Light of a Star
by Adam88
Summary: The beautiful and young Dr. Abigail Troi,is the newest crewmember, of the Enterprise but she learns more than just medicine while on board, she learns to exspect the unexspected and Wesley Crusher is something she didn't exspect.
1. Star Base 43

**Ok this is my first attempt at a Star Trek fic. So be nice no flames! And please read and review.**

**I don't own Star Trek never have never will.**

**The Light of a Star**

**

* * *

**

The star ship Enterprise NCC-1701-E cruised though open space, awaiting it's next assignment while in route to Star base 43 which is currently orbiting the planet Vonx home to the Star Fleet leading medical school.

They were heading there to pick up a newest member of Enterprise crew, Abigail Troi, Deanna Troi's sister and the head of her medical class, which graduated last month.

But that was still 24 hours away, and most of the crew was in the ships lounge "**Ten forward" **enjoying this time to relax. Nun more so than Dr. Beverly Crusher who had just spent the last 12 hours finding a cure to an unknown virus which had infected more than half of the crew.

Now she sat across from Deanna, drinking a tropical drink of some unpronounceable name.

"Deanna, I hope your sister is as good a doctor as her test scores say she is. Because, I can't handle being the only doctor on this new ship it has at least a hundred more members of the crew. Even if she is only 19 and just starting her residences any help is better then know help"

"I'm sure Beverly" Deanna said before taking a sip of her own drink. Then she smiled and said " but I'm looking forward to getting to know my sister, I haven't seen her for 6 years. Even before I got assigned to the Enterprise."

That conversation had been 24 hours ago, now Deanna stood in the transporter room with Dr. Crusher and Captain Jean-Luc Picard ready to beam over to pick up Deanna's sister, as the Enterprise started to orbit Star base 43.

Deanna, Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher stood on the transporter pads ready to beam to the Star base.

"Mr. O'Brien Ener…" the captain Picard started to say but he was interrupted by the doors sliding open; and 19-year-old Wesley Crusher burst in to the room panting

"Wait" he said as he gasped for breath. "Mom-gasp-emergency-gasp-in sickbay"

Beverly glanced at the Captain then back at her son. "What Kind of emergency, Wes?" she asked her son who replied quickly " Several explosions were detected from the bridge. Commander Riker sent me down there to check it out while he worked on stabilizing our orbit."

Captain Picard sighed and stepped off the platform so that he could stand directly in front of Wesley "Mr. Crusher damage report" he said in a foreboding tone.

"Well sir the engines sustained minimum damage from what little of a look I got at them sir." Wesley told him.

"And what of the crew" the Captain asked with absolute dread in his voice.

"Heavy casualties sir, both psychical and physical. That's why I ran strait her after alerting sickbay to try and catch you sir."

Captain Picard stared at him momentarily then turned back to the two women behind him.

"Change in plans Doctor, Counselor attend to the injured then, report to me, I'll be on the bridge." He said taking command of him ship. Beverly and Deanna nodded and left the room. Captain Picard noticed a hint of sadness in his counselors' eyes. No dough to the fact that her sister's arrival would have to wait.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Wesley Crusher, "Sir, do you want me to return the bridge." He asked the now smiling Captain. Who looked from the transporter pad then do Wesley.

"No" he said, "No, I want you do me a favor" Picard said putting an arm around the young ensign's shoulders and led him to one of the transporter pads. He guided him on to the pad then he spoke to the boy.

"Wesley, I want you to find Deanna Troi's sister, Abigail, and bring her back to the Enterprise."

Wesley looked at his Captain then gave him a small smile nodded, " Yes sir"

Picard smiled back at him, "Good lad" he said as the boy's body disappeared in shimmering lights, as he was beamed aboard the Space Base.

After confirming that Wesley made it to the Space Base. He left the transporter room and headed toward bridge. As he entered on to the bridge and started to try and get his ship back up and running.

**Well how was, Please tell me it wasn't that bad. Read and Review**


	2. Abby Troi

**Ok here is the next chapter enjoy it.**

**I don't own Star trek (I wish)**

**I want to thank all the people who reviewed my fic. Thank's you guys, for everything. **

**Chapter Two: Abigail Troi**

**

* * *

**

The world reformed around Wesley Crusher as he materializes in Star Base 43's transporter room.

"Welcome to Star Base 43"a red head female transporter engineer greeted with enthusiasm. Wesley gave her a shy look "Thanks," he said to the engineer "I'm Ensign Crusher from the Enterprise, can you tell me where Abigail Troi's quarters are?" He asked

"Yea sure" the engineer said returning his smile with one of her own. "But, it probably won't do you any good" she said giving faint laugh.

Wesley gave her an odd look then ask, "Why's that?"

"Well it's a funny thing really, were in orbit around a planet that contains Star Fleet's top Medical School and Hospital, but we don't have a real doctor on this Star Base."

Wesley looked at her in surprise, "Yea, all the med-students once they graduate come up here till they get assigned to ship for there last year of training. So some body volunteers for the temporary job to treat mild things, but if there is something really serious then we beam them down planet side." The red head explained to him.

"So Ms. Troi is filling, that position at the moment" he asked as the girl work at her keypad.

"Yea, and she's the best temp-doctor we've ever had. I mean with that delay you guys had it gave her a month here so she set up shop and well, has treated everything from a fever to heart surgery" she said as her computer beeped. "Found her!" she said "She's on deck 12, just go down this hall get in the turbo lift and go to deck 12 she should be near the turbo lift."

"Thanks again" Wesley said giving her a small wave then he walked out of the room and down the hall he enter the turbo lift and rode up to deck 12. Then the turbo lift doors slid open and Wesley walked out on to the deck.

Immediate, his ears were over come by the piercing sound of a woman screaming. He quickly ran down the hall toward the source of the screams. A little ways down the hall he saw a very large woman propped up by the pillows from a bench.

"Are you all right," Wesley asked dropping down next to her.

"Yea" a voice replied from somewhere near the woman lower half. Then young girl's head popped up. She had brown hair with blond highlights witch was pulled up in a bun, but the thing the Wesley noticed about her was her eyes they were a deep brown. She had the kind of eyes that Comander Riker labled _the eyes that you can get lost in_.

Wesley was brought out of his thoughts by the the brown haired girl, "Except for the fact that her servex is fully dilated" she said obviously.

Wesley stared at the girl as she took off a gray jacket she was wearing and placed it under the other girls head. "You mean she's going in to labor?" he asked her as the pregnant woman gave a yell of pain.

"Sounds like she's already there." The brown haired girl said as she moved to look the pregnant woman in the eyes. "Keri, honey, your doing fine" she told the woman who clenched her teeth in pain from the last contraction. But Keri was no fool she could tell that something was wrong.

"Abby?" she asked "Were not going to make it planet side are we"

The girl named Abby gave her friend a sad look then said, "Keri, your contractions are seven minutes apart. By the time we get you the transporter room this baby will already be here." She paused then continued, "Without certain medicines the baby will die from some space infection, I'm sorry" The woman burst in to tears at the news.

Wesley felt horrible when he heard those words and he bowed his head in sadness. This expression of sadness all but disappeared when he was struck with an idea. He turned to the brown haired girl,

"We can't make it to the transporter room, what about my ship, can they beam us over to it's sickbay?" he asked quickly all in one breath.

The girl Keri gave another yell and Abby looked down at her watch and mumble "Six minutes apart" the she looked up at him and nodded. Wesley quickly taped his combadge and said "_Crusher to transport, three to beam over to sickbay. ON THE DUBLE" _The only response he received was the rushing feeling you get when your beam any were.

* * *

_**On the Enterprise **_

Dr. Crusher sighed as she gave the last member of the crew an injection of painkillers."There you'll be good as new in no time" she said walking way. She leaned against one of the empty beds, most of the crew that were injured only received burns. Nothing serious, but it was time consuming to grow new skin then graft it on the burns. In the mean time there was the risk of infection.

She sighed as she hear a small moan of pain from the far end of the ward. **(Well back to work) **she thought when the voice of the computer came over the intercom "_Wesley Crusher and two other beings are being beamed to sickbay" _As soon as that was said a swirl of light appeared and there her son appeared with two other girls one which appeared to be in labor.

"So much for back to work" she mumbled rushing over the them, she knelted down next to the girl named Keri. "I'm Doctor Crusher, how are you doing?" she asked pulling out her tricorder and began scanning.

"Her contractions are now five minutes apart; the baby's coming" the girl call Abby said to Doctor Crusher who nodded while pulling on gloves. After she handed Abby a pair. "You know what your doing right"

The girl gave her an amused look the replied "If your asking have I ever delivered a baby, no."

Dr. Crusher gave her an identical look and said "Me either, looks like were winging it. What's your name, partner."

"Abby, Abby Troi" she relied as she shook gloved hands with Dr. Crusher. To Abby's surprise the Doctor gave a small laugh then said, "Well, this not how I intended to meet you"

At her words Abby gave her an odd look then said, "Your not Dr. Beverly Crusher, by any chance are you."

"That's me" Dr. Crusher responded.

Abby gave a short laugh, "Well they say the best teachers learn from there students" she said as Keri started scream again. Beverly and Abby looked down in amazement as they saw a head emerging.

**Well here is the end to chapter two, hope you liked it.**


	3. Connection

**Well here is Chapter Three. I really hope you guys like.**

**I know I've said it before but I have to say it again I don't own Star Trek.**

**Chapter Three Connection**

**

* * *

**

The bridge was devoid of its usually liveliness Captain Picard thought as he watch the young Ensigncies bustled around quietly at the post. All his senior officers were down in Engineering working on the engines; while he sat here in a quite room full of young Ensigncies. The quiteness was makeing him edgey.

Suddenly one of the ensign spoke to the hushed room, " Captain, Wesley Crusher and two other unidentified people have been beamed straight to sickbay"

"Thank you ensign Taylor" Captain Picard said rising out of his chair. "I'll check it out," he said seeing his chance to ecape "you have the Bridge ensign Taylor. Call me in sick bay if any thing happens." Picard call over his shoulder as he entered the turbo lift.

* * *

"One more push Keri" Abby yelled over the woman's screams, then a new sound filled the ward. The cry of a baby **"boy"** Abby cried as Beverly cut the umbilical cord.

"Thank you" Keri whispered before she passed out from exhaustion.

"Is she alright" Wesley asked as his mom carried the baby to small crib and started running a tricorder over him.

"Yea, she'll be fine after a bit of rest." Abby said covering her with a blanket. Then she turned back to Wesley. "Thanks to you, it's a good thing you came along when you did Ensign…." She tailed off.

Crusher, Wesley Crusher" he said getting the hint.

"Nice to met you Wesley, I'm Abby if you haven't all ready herd" she said laughter in her voice.

Wesley gave her a shy smile then looked in her brown eyes and yet again got lost in those brown orbs.

But the odd thing was that Abby was in the same boat, she was also lost his warm friendly eyes.

To the two of them it seemed like an eternity but it was only a minute.

* * *

Captain Picard, walked thought the sliding door and entered sickbay. The site of his crew in covered in bloody bandages sadden him mood. But it brightened when he saw Beverly Crusher

"Captain" Dr. Crusher said surprised and a bit louder then she meant for it to be. He small shout was loud enough to jolt Abby and Wesley out of the identical trances. The two of them bowed their heads embarrassed.

Neither looked up till Dr. Crusher pulled Captain Picard. "Jean-Luc, I would like you to meet some. This is Abby Troi" she said gesturing with her free hand to Abby. Who noticed that her other hand was intertwined with the captains.

"Dr. Troi, it's nice to finally meet you, your sister has told us all so much about you" He said shaking here hand.

Abby's face was a bright red but because of the captain's comments or Wesley she could not be sure.

"Thank you Captain" she responded "speaking of my sister, where is she."

"O I am sorry she couldn't come and collect you, But I trust Ensign has been taken care of you?" Captain Picard asked her.

Abby took a moment to steel a glance at Wesley before she answered, "yes sir, he has been taking very good care of me. He has even help me avoid a medical emergency,"

A smile spread across Picard's face and he clapped Wesley shoulder "Good job Wesley, good job." Picard said to him, then " Wesley, can you do me a favor"

" Sure, sir anything" Wesley responded looking up at him.

"I want you to escort Dr. Troi to her sisters office, on your way back up to the bridge. Then I want you to relive Ensign Taylor alright"

"Yes sir" Wesley said gesturing for Abby to follow him as he started to move toward the door.

They walked out in to the corridor then turned a corner and started down a long hall. Every now and again Wesley would give Abby a furtive glace, but Abby was wrapped up in her own thoughts.

She was think about a lot of things Keri, and her baby, seeing her sister Deanna for the first time in years, not the mention the boy standing next to her, but one of the thoughts that suck out the most in the galaxy of her mind was about the captain and the doctor **It (was obvious that they were in love.) ** She thought

"Yea they are" Wesley said letting out a happy sigh. Abby stopped dead in her tracks.

Wesley noticed that he had passed her up and turned to face her. "What's wrong" he asked concerned.

Abby looked him straight in the face, then asked, "What did you say that for"

Wesley gave her and odd look then said in a clearly confused tone, "Because you just asked"

"No, I didn't asked" Abby said shakily then and idea hit her, " at least not out loud" she thought aloud as they continued walking.

"Now I just confused" he said is voice light and full of laughter.

"Me too" she said as the two of them burst out laughting. By the time they had stopped they had reached the turbo lift, and walked in side.

"Deck 9" Wesley told the computer and the lift started to move. "So you have no idea what that was all about?" he asked not angry but curious.

"Well I have an Idea but it's not supposed to happen." Abby replied back to him.

"Explain"

"Well, in short because I'm half Batazoid I do not have all the powers of a full Batazoid" she explained

"So your like Deanna then." Wesley said trying to understand.

"Well, Yes and No"

This answer made Wesley totally confused.

Seeing his look Abby continued trying to make it clear as possible "Well Deanna is empathic, as I'm sure you know but I'm neither Empathic nor Telepathic. I have a very rare power. So I'm not able to project thoughts in to other people's minds like I think I just did with you. But I don't know I'll have to ask Deanna"

There was quite as they exited the turbo lift,

"So what's your power?" Wesley asked as they stopped in font of a door.

Ignoring his question, Abby asked "Is this it?" Wesley nodded. "Well thanks for escorting me here. May be later we could talk some more."

Wesley gave her another shy smile, "I'd like that" he said giving her a small wave before walking off. Abby watched him go and couldn't help but think she would see a lot more of Wesley Crusher in the future. But now she turned back to the door she took a deep breath, hitting the open button. The door slid open and she walked inside.

Well as you can see there is something between Wes and Abby but what is it. I guess you'll just have to read the next Chapter to find out. Till then


	4. Defiantly Changed

**Hey, thanks guys for reviewing, it encourages me to write more.**

**Hey all you people I do not own Star Trek.**

**Chapter Four: Defiantly changed**

**

* * *

**

Abby took a cautious step in to her sister's office, and she almost made it all the way in to the room before she saw a shape moving toward her at a great speed. "Abigail" she heard before her sister enveloped her in a huge hug.

Abby was surprised to say the least by the sudden loss of breath, "It's nice to see you to Deanna, but I need to breath." She panted out.

"Sorry" Deanna said drawing back a little. "Its just good to see you"

"I know, it's been so long." Abby said as Deanna lead her to a set of chairs

"I know I haven't seen you since you visited me on the Titan at least 7 or 8 years ago." Deanna said happily. "But how did you get here, with the explosion in engineering, I was delayed in coming to pick you up."

"Well that's a long story, but in short Wesley brought me and a pregnant woman on board."

Deanna laughed at her sisters story but then she felt something, she glanced at Abby. "Abby, what's wrong, I sense confusing".

Abby smiled, "Same old Deanna, your right I'm very confused"

"About you powers" Deanna questioned.

Abby gave a small chuckle then said, "Deanna, you are aware that if you weren't so beautiful that somebody would have hit you by now for making an empathic presumption."

Deanna gave her a grin, "Abby, are you aware that if you didn't have a photographic memory you would still be in your first year of med school."

Abby smirked at her older sister " The little moments we've missed."

"Yes" her sister, agreed, "So let's start over, tell me why you're confused about your powers."

Abby sighed deeply then looked at her sister, "As you know when I was born I didn't show and Betazoid powers like most of the half blooded children. Then as I grew older I show mild empathy and of course I could project thoughts in to other peoples minds but that was the existent of my powers."

Deanna nodded and Abby continued, " Well it was just after you left for Academy that my powers just disappeared"

"What?" Deanna asked horrified.

"Yea, I was 10 at the time; then when I was sixteen something happened. I was still at the academy in advance tactics, thanks to my photographic memory. I grabbed a girl to pull her out of the way of a phaser blast, but when I did I hand what mother call a Premonition.

"Premonition as in the ancient power that allows a person to see into the past and or the future?" Deanna asked shocked.

"Yes in the case of the girl that I grabbed, I saw her being hit with three phaser in the back. And sure enough as she thanked me for saving her she was nailed in the back by three phasers."

"Incredible" Deanna whispered.

"Yea mother thoughts so to" Abby said " She had all of these scientists study me. In an attempt to help me control it but the only thing they could tell me was that I would never be able to use another Betazoid power ever again. Which brings me to the point. A Little while ago, I think I projected a thought to Wesley Crusher. But I don't know how"

"Well" Deanna started, "There are a few possibilities, But the most logical one is. Just the fact as Betzoids we tend to develop bonds with really good friends later developing into sort of a mind link in witch theoretically you can communicate with thought."

"But that's the key word "good friends" me and Wesley haven't known each other long enough to be good friends." Abby said. "We only just met three hours ago."

" Some friendships are destined to be" Deanna said, "But enough of that, let me show you to your quarters."

"Sounds good, After winging the delivery of a baby I could use some sleep" Abby said causing Deanna to laugh and put an arm around her younger sisters shoulder and started leading her out of her office and in to the turbo lift. As they entered it the computer beeped and the computer announced, "Dr. Troi, Medical Emergency in sick bay"

"Hummmm, I wonder what's going on" Abby wondered " Computer, what is the nature of the Emergency?"

The computer beeped again then said, "All the crew members that revived burns, have now developed cases of S.B.I."

Abby saw her sisters' look of confusion and explained " S.B.I. stands for Space Blood Infection, It's an infection that causes the healthy skin around the burns to start to bleed uncontrollably, causing death by blood lose."

Deanna looked horrified at the thought of dieing that way.

"Yea, very slow and painful way to die if we don't get to it in time." Abby said the turbo lift doors opened. She and Deanna rushed out of it and though the doors of sickbay.

All around the room the patients were bleeding and screaming from the pain. The Nurses and Doctor Crusher were bustling about trying their best to stop the infections in time.

Abby gave a kind of dark laugh and said to Deanna, "So much or sleep" then quickly rushed forward to the nearest patient and started Barking orders.

Deanna watched her sister work for a moment thinking about how much she had changed, but had to leave when Abby started cutting off pieces of infected flesh with a laser..

"Defiantly changed" she muttered walking back to her office.

**Well how was it, to let me know you know what to do.**


	5. Friendship ever growing

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't up dated in awhile I've been reading the sixth Harry Potter book. (I was addicted to it.)**

**Well anyways I don't own Star Trek.**

**Chapter Five: Friendship ever growing**

**

* * *

**

Abby, flopped down in to a chair in Beverly's office. Beverly also dropped into her chair and leaned back exhausted. "Have you ever seen a case of space blood infection spread that fast?" she asked pressing her hands over her eyes.

Abby let herself slump down in her chair and muttered something that sounded like "no" as the computer beeped indicating that someone was requesting to come in.

"Come in" Beverly said before groaning with exhaustion.

" Now, Beverly is that any way to greet friends" Commander Will Riker said as he and Deanna came in to the office.

"After the last five hours, yes", Abby mutter sinking lower in the chair, eyes closed not caring who it was.

"Well that's not how I expected to meet you again Abby" Will said to Abby, who jumped at the sound of his voice. "Will… Will Riker" she asked in disbelief rising to get a closer look.

"That's right squirt" Will said, a hint of laughter in his voice as he hugged her. "I heard you were going to coming, straight from the academy " he said as she drew back. " So I looked up your file, Lt. Commander" he said smirking at her. She shrugged and Riker continued, " you even beet my old flight simulator scores."

"Well, I did have a good teacher" she said elbowing him in the ribs. "Plus, that accidental detour into the asteroid field might have something to do with too." She added.

"Accidental detour?" Riker asked in amazement.

"So you guys know each other?" Beverly asked curiously, first looking at Riker then to Deanna.

"Yea" said Abby before Will or Deanna could do any thing, " He was station at Star base 72 on Betazed." Abby noticed that she was getting a hard look from Deanna and wonder why.

"Yea, Abby had a big crush on Will" Deanna said smirking at her sister mentally adding _We'll talk latter_. Obviously neather Will or Deanna had informed their crew mates about their relationship before the Enterprise.

"I was six" Abby exclaimed trying to defend her self while noticing the look of amusement on her sisters face as she felt her cheeks go red. It was clear that Abby need to get out of this room before this talk escalated to something that she would regret later.

She thought for a moment then gave an inward sigh (I got nothing) she thought. Abby didn't need her powers to see her apparent doom.

But lucky she was saved,by Wesley. He entered the room and was shocked by how many people were in it.

"Hey Wes" Riker said in high spirits, clearly enjoying tormenting Abby for her letting Deanna and his secret slip. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" his mother asked him " you don't normally come to visit"

Wesley was about to respond to his mothers question till he saw Abby waving franticly trying to get his attaché.

" I was… was…." He stammered noticing that she was mouthing _Help Me_ to him. He winked at her and then stared right in to his mother eyes and said calmly " I came to pick up Abby". The three adults gaped at him for a minute, till Abby said " He promised me a tour of the ship," She said walking up to him and before the adults could register what was happened the two walked out of the office.

As soon as they were in the turbo lift they burst into laughing at how close Abby had just cut it.

"So what did I save you from" Wesley asked Abby looking at her and he noticed pretty she was with her hair down, the blond highlight shining in the light.

"From the wrath of my older sister." Abby said laughing as the turbo lift came to a halt.

"Wesley, were are we going?" Abby asked him. He gave her an amused glance then replied, "The first stop on the tour." The doors opened to a dark room, with the only source of light coming from the lift. Wesley grabbed her hand and led her in to the middle of the room. The lift doors closed and the room was plunged into complete darkness.

"Wesley" Abby asked nervously moving a bit closer to him.

"It's ok," he whispered giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Computer," he said "open blast shields".

Abby gave a small start as the blast shields (big thick metal shutters) opened. Then she saw the site in front of her or should I say all around. They were in a room about double the size of the turbo lift. But the thing that took Abby's breath away was the fact that with the shields down. They reviled a clear glass dome witch show to vast and slender beauty of space.

"Wow!" Abby exclaimed turning all around gazing at the stars shining in the darkness. " It's beautiful"

"It's not the only one" Wesley whispered unconsciously staring at her.

"What" she asked, "Did you say something."

"No" Wesley said a little to strongly, she gave him a suspicious look, and was about to ask him about what was up but he spoke first, "This place is special it has an independent computer system that's not connected to the main computer. So if some one try's to locate you they couldn't find you because this room is not fitted with the main sensors." He said rambling.

Abby just stared at him. "You know, nobody knows about this place," he said sinking to the floor. Abby followed him giving him a disbelieving look. "Yea, it's not even in the ship's semantics."

"Then how you find it?" Abby question.

Wesley gave a small laugh, " Never underestimate a thirteen year-old child,"

he said. " Who is in trouble"

" So you grew up on the _Enterprise_?" she asked him.

"Yea" he said, and began telling her about his years on the Enterprise, and in turn she recapped her life on Betazed and on Vonex. They spent hours talking and watching the glow in the darkness the tour completely forgotten.

**Well that it folks if you liked make sure to look out for the next chapter.**


	6. Meet and greet

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it and I would like to thank you guys who are sending me reviews.**

**I do not own Star Trek**

**Chapter Six Meet and greet**

**

* * *

**

_Captain's log supplemental, it has now been three weeks since Dr. Troi has joined the Enterprise, and in that short amount of time she has proven to be a very capable doctor not to mention an excellent surgeon. But she has also proven to be a very intelligent when it comes to her particular branch of science. Not to mention a strong leader, indeed after her first week on board Dr. Crusher named her Asst. Chief Medical Officer. For some time I have been debating were or not to add her bright mind to my panel of senior officers much like I did with Ensign Crusher who helps represent Engineering. My decision will most likely be made based upon her evaluation scores. Witch is why we are traveling to Star Base 35 in the Oharen system._

"Captain, we are now entering the Oharen system," Wesley announced to the bridge.

"Thank you Mr. Crusher, now change course to take us to Star Base 35 Warp two" he said before taping the keypad on his chair arm. " Dr. Troi would you please join me on the bridge" he said. There was a pause then Abby's melodic voice came back over the enter calm " Yes sir, I'll be right there."

"She sounds confident" Wesley observed a hint of nerviness in his voice.

"Aww, She's nervous too Wes." Commander Riker said from his chair to the captain's right. Picard turned to him and asked, "How do you know she nervous."

Riker surged, "It's just the way she is, she like her father, all ways over flowing with boundless confidence." He gave a small laugh "Sometimes I think that she could not have a clue as to what she was doing and could fool any one in to thinking that she has the whole situation under control."

Captain Picard pondered this for a moment, till the lift doors opened and in walked Dr. Abby Troi.

"Aha doctor" Picard greeted and he gestured for her to sit in the chair to his left.

"You wanted to see me sir," she asked as he turned to her.

"Yes, I wanted to brief you a little before we arrive at Star Base 35." She nodded and he continued, " Once we reach the base you, Ensign Crusher, Dr. Crusher, and Lt. La Forge, will beam down to the planet. Were your evaluation will take over the next two days, in the mean time we will dock at the Star Base to under go restocking, and repairing so every thing will be off line so you'll be on the planet for three days." Abby nodded to show that she understood him, just as Wesley announced that they were now in orbit around Star Base 35.

"Very well, Ensign, Doctor you are dismissed Dr. Crusher and Lt. La Forge will meet you in transporter room one, and

Good luck" Captain Picard said to the two as they entered the turbo lift and the doors closed. After calling Dr. Crusher, and Lt. La Forge telling them to meet their students in transporter room one. He now turned to Riker "Number one, take us in as soon as they reach the planet." Picard said getting up, and walking in to his ready room.

* * *

As the turbo lift descended Abby gave Wesley a furtive glance. He seemed nerves; he was trying to hide it. This puzzled her, because in the last three weeks she and Wesley have grown very close. She had shared with him every thing from her greatest imbibitions to her greatest fears, as had he. 

"You nervous?" she asked not looking at him.

"No, I'm fine." He said trying to sound calm.

Abby turned to look at him now and smiled at him.

(Y_ea, I'm _nervous _to), _Wesley heard in the back of his mind. He gave a small start at the sound of it. Then relaxed, just hearing that he was not alone, that ms. Confidence herself was nerves too. Seemed to put his mind at ease.

Deanna, had been right (of course). Abby and Wesley indeed have a special bond that allowed a sort of mind link to form between the two.

But not even Deanna (If she knew) could have predicted that it would be any thing like this. For Abby and Wesley had not told any one about the link. Mostly because they did not know the extent of the bond and were both really curious to see how far it will go.

The bond, still in its infancy much like Wesley's and Abby's relation ship for the moment only seemed to go only one way, from Abby to Wesley.

Wesley smiled at her, "Thanks" he said.

"For what" she asked acting clueless, but smiling.

"For just being here" he said, "you know I heard that Star fleet is trying a new method of examination."

"I'm sure that we'll be able to handle what ever they throw are way" Abby said as the lift came to a stop. The doors opened and the pair walked out and down the hall. " I mean we handle the unknown every day on this ship."

"True" Wesley replied as he and Abby both laughed as they both entered transporter room one, were Dr. Crusher, and Lt. La Forge where waiting for them.

"What's so funny" Geordi asked the two of them.

"Nothing" Abby said giving Wesley a sideways glance.

"Yea, it's just our way of getting rid of our nerviness" Wesley said returning her glance as they got on the transporter pads.

"Don't worry you guys will do fine." Beverly said comfortingly.

"Yea," Geordi agreed "Ok, Chief energize"

"Have a good time" Chief O'Brien said giving them a small wave. "And good luck" He pressed a few buttons then pushed up the activation lever and the teleporter lights surrounded them and they disappeared.

They reappeared in a large entrance hall. Where a young Asian woman was waiting for them.

"Welcome" she said in perfect English. "I'm commander Chang and, you must be the people from the Enterprise"

"How did you know that?" Geordi asked.

"Because, the Enterprise was the only ship out of the three that had two outstanding young students," she said like it was so obvious. "now if you'll follow me to the lounge you can meet the other student" she said gesturing to her right. She led them down a long hall way and through a set of door to a slightly smaller room full of comfortable looking chairs.

In side there were four people two defiantly doctors and the other two defiantly engineers.

"This" Commander Chang said pointing to the two people in blue uniforms. "Is Dr. Gandhi" she said first pointing to a dark haired woman "Chief medical officer of the U.S.S Freedom and his resident Dr. Sovar." She said now pointing to a young male vocan. Who greeted them with the famous peace jester.

"And this is Lt. Erik Chief engineer of the U.S.S Galent" she said gesturing to a blond haired man in his late thirties. " and his student Ensign Miller" she said pointing to a young blond girl.

After Commander Chang had introduced the Wesley, Abby and there teachers the eight of them sat down to get better acquainted.

Are you the Wesley Crusher the managed to cut the time that it take a ship to jump from impulse power to warp power in half." Lt. Erik asked Wesley who nodded.

_(Wow) _he heard in the back of his mind ( _I never thought I'd hear something that was so plainly not in English.)_

Wesley was about to respond to this but Dr. Gandhi spoke first " And you can't be the same Abigail Troi, the first year med-student who treated Adm. Hanson, Who had the space infection in the anterior descending branch of the left cronary artery"

Abby shocked by the question did the same as Wesley and nodded, and Dr. Gandhi went back to talking with Beverly excitedly.

Taking advantage of the adults distraction Wesley leaned over and whispered in Abby's ear, "Now that defiantly was not English." He said causing Abby to snicker.

**Well, that the end thanks for reading**.


	7. Worries

**Ok, guys hear is chapter seven enjoy.**

**OK, I've said it before but just for those who want to hear it, I don't own Star Trek.**

**Chapter Seven: Worries**

**

* * *

**

After what seemed like forever, the adults stopped their endless talking, claiming their students need rest before the examinations tomorrow.

"Yes, I think we could all use a good night's sleep" Dr. Gandhi said standing shaking Beverly's hand.

"Yes, yes," said Lt. Erik agreed shaking Geordi's hand "good night all" he said as one of the young lieutenants lead him and his student out the door.

"Yes, good night" said Dr. Gandhi as another lieutenant lead them to there quarters

"Well they seemed all right" Geordi said as a young ensign lead them out of the lounge.

"Sure, the student's were" Wesley said as they walked down a long hall.

"How do you figurer?" asked his mom asked as the ensign opened the door of a room then left. "They didn't say anything."

"**Exactly!"** both Wesley and Abby exclaimed as they entered the room. Leaving the two adults to ponder this for a moment. Then they got, "Hey!" they yelled at their students who were laughing their heads off.

* * *

The Enterprise slowly moved forward into the main transport bay of Star Base 35. "Steady " Commander Riker told the young ensign at the helm. "Steady"

The ship inched little by little into the bay till it was all the way in. "Docking complete" Data informed Riker.

"Thank you Mr. Data" Commander Riker said to the android "Now Data, you have the bridge begin shut down, and inform the station to start the repairs." Riker said walking in to the captain's ready room.

The captain sat behind his desk reading something on the computer screen apparently in deep thought. He did not notice Riker's entrances. The commander cleared his throat and Picard looked up at him.

"Yes Number One?" Captain Picard asked his first officer.

"Captain we have docked at the Star Base."

"Yes, thank you number one." Picard said vaguely turning back toward the screen.

"Something bothering you captain?" Riker asked

"No, no" Picard said trying to wave it away, but Riker was giving him the look. (You know the one that says, "Spill, cause I know that something's up") After Riker didn't leave Picard glanced up at him and saw the look. He sighed and motion for him to sit down, and Riker sat. Picard gave the computer screen another glance, and then turned it to Riker. Who glanced at it.

"What is it, Captain?" Riker asked looking from the screen to Picard.

"It's possibly, the next method of examining star fleet officers." Picard said sighing again. "The one being tested by Mr. Crusher and Dr. Troi tomorrow."

"You sound worried." Riker noticed looking back to the outline of the test.

"Yes, I am but I don't know why" Picard said rising from his chair and began pacing around his desk. "I mean, it's not really that different then the old exams. There's a written part, and then there is a practical part. It's this damn last part."

"What it say in the report." Riker said pointing to the computer.

"That's why I'm worried," Picard said "It gives no details, just a name "Survival""

Riker and his Captain shared a worried glance. " It' could be nothing" Riker said but the more that he looked at the word the less confident he became.

"Will, it may be nothing, but do what you can to speed things up." Picard said still pacing.

"Yes, sir." Riker said standing up and walking out of the room. Picard sat back down in his chair staring at the word Survival; he had a bad feeling about this whole thing. He just hoped Beverly was all right.

* * *

The noon sun filtered in though the high windows and on to Abby's board face. The four students were taking the question and Answer part of the exams.

It was dreadfully dull sitting in a white room answering 300 multiple choice questions on a computer.

But the thing that made it unbearable was the fact that all the questions came from textbooks, which she has already memorized.

So now she was just trying to look busy, so not to discourage the others. She had finished ten minutes ago and now stared at the computer screen not really seeing it for ten minutes. Till movement on her left caught her eye.

She turned to look; Wesley was on her left, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he stared forward at the screen; every now and again he would tap the keypad then move on.

(He looks cute with his eyebrows like that.) She thought to her self. (Definitely not at him) Abby allowed herself the stare for a moment till she suddenly jerked her head back at the screen.

(NO) she thought furious at herself (this neither the time nor the place) she though given her head a small sake. (Where are these thoughts coming from, he's your best friend.) she thought resisting an urge to look at Wesley.

In an effort to clear her mind she looked back to the last question of her exam. She read it thought, then again. Next she glanced over the answers. It took all of two seconds to find the answer and pressed a button on her keypad.

All at once she gave sharp intake of breath as her eyes snapped shut. It was the familiar feelings of an oncoming premonition.

Images flashed before her closed eyes, first rapidly and in no perceptible order. Then everything slowed and it was like watching TV when some ones keeps flipping the channel back and forth.

At first the vision look to be of Abby performing some sort of surgery. (Nothing strange about that.) She thought, then the vision changed. Now Abby and Wesley were running though a jungle; phasers in both their hands. (Ok, that's… well different but plausibly) Again the vision changed, and it was still about her and Wesley. They were still in the Jungle but in a clearing. It was twilight and Abby was raping a piece of cloth around Wesley's ankle, which was bleeding. After she had finished she laded down next to him to look up at the stars that were slowly appearing.

Abby was about to label this vision as ordinary till Wesley suddenly kissed her. She opened her eyes the premonition was over. But her mind was still filled with the image of Wesley lips on hers.

Suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder, Abby gave a small squeak and jumped 10 feet in the air.

"woo girl" Wesley said looking a little worried at her reaction. "You all right." He asked concerned.

"Yes" she responded quickly, "I'm fine," she said in the same manner.

"All right," Wesley said hesitantly "Well come on the exam's over" he said. She nodded and walked out the door and he followed. (She's acting funny.) He thought. But he chalked it up to nerves, after she came out of the practical exam, ( A Triple bypass, the old faction way before laser.) brimming with confidence.

He equally felt confidence about his exam. (Replacing a warp core filter by hand) But as he watched Abby clean up from her operation, he couldn't help but worry about her.

(Just one more test.) he thought then they would be finished and back on the Enterprise.

**Well how was it please tell me!**


	8. Sunrise

**Well here it is, I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Star Trek.(Wish I did, but don't)**

**Chapter Eight : Sunrise**

**

* * *

**

The Quarters that the members of the Enterprise shared were enormous. Two sleeping rooms connected to a larger room. Like a lounge; with comfortable chairs and other such luxuries.

It one of these chairs sat Wesley, he was staring out of he the large windows watching the sunrise.

It was breathtaking; well considering he rarely saw one planet side. He continued watching as the yellow sun slipped above the horizon.

"What are you doing up so early" Beverly asked her son trying and failing to suppress a yawn.

Wesley turned to look at his mother; she was still in her pajamas. She walked over to the food replicater. "Coffee" she said and the machine produced a cup of the brown liquid. She carried it back to were Wesley said and sat down in a chair next to him.

"So?" she asked taking a sip of the warm liquid, "What are you doing?" she asked again.

Wesley gave his mother a small smile, "I'm watching the sunrise, like I used to on earth."

Beverly gave her son an amused look, "Wes, you are as much a morning bird as Abby is a night owl." She said giving a faint laugh.

Wesley also laughed till he heard, _(Hey you, keep it down out there.)_ he laughed louder.

A pillow came flying out of one of the sleeping rooms, and hit Wesley in the back of his head.

Beverly laughed as Wesley muttered darkly lying on the pillow Abby threw at him. A minute latter Abby came out of the room. Her hair uncombed her brown eyes filled with sleep sand.

Beverly looked up at her, "Your up early." She said trying to suppress her laughter.

Abby glared at her, at the moment it's a good thing looks can't kill.

"ha ha," she said hotly, making it clear that she shouldn't have been woken up before 10:00. "I can't sleep with out my pillow." she claimed trying to tug it out from under Wesley, it didn't budge. Finally she gave up her attempt to get back her pillow from Wesley.

"You know your very infuriating this early in the morning." She said breathing deeply to calm herself. "What's that smell." She asked sniffing the air there was a strange scent presents that she had never smelted before. She looked at Beverly who too sniffed the air but only surged. Then went back to sipping her coffee.

"Five a.m." Wesley said cheerily, being the happy morning person he is.

Abby gaped at him, "Five a.m." she said in a dazed voice. Then she gave a groan and dropped on to the nearest sofa.

A chime sounded signaling that someone was at the door. "I'll get it." Beverly said rising from her chair. Leaving the muffled shouts of "Five a.m.,……. Five a.m. who in the universe gets up that early."

She pressed the "open" button on the control pad next to the door. The sliding door opened and there stood a young ensign.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

"Briefing for Ensign Wesley Crusher and Dr. Abigail Troi", He said in timid voice. Handing her a small holopad.

"Thank you", Beverly said kindly to him. He gave her an unsure smile then left quickly.

Beverly walked back into the room to find Abby gone and Wesley lying on the couch his head on her pillow.

"Where's Abby?" she asked her son. He looked guiltily up at her.

"When I wouldn't let her go back to sleep she stormed off that way." he said jerking his thumb over the back of the couch. "Something about a shower."

"Right", Beverly said tossing the holopad on his lap. She started walking toward the room where she and Abby slept.

"What is this?" he yelled after his mother, but the door had slid closed.

He sighed and fell back on to Abby's pillow. A strange scent reached his nostrils; it smelled like strawberries. It was coming from Abby's pillow. He breathed in the scent as he read what the briefing said.

_(What's that?)_ Abby's voice whispered in the back of his mind. He smiled at the sound of her thoughts.

"I don't know, all it says is to meet Commander Chang in the entrance hall at 900 hours, for our last test" Wesley said sitting up, seeing Abby combing her hair while looking at him.

" What do you think it is?" Wesley inquired of her as she started braiding the front strands of her hair then wrapping them around her head. (Like the elves in lord of the rings.)

"I don't know." She said once she had finished. "But we will never find out if you don't get dressed."

"Yes mom" he said sarcastically getting up and walking into his room. "And wake Geordi will you." She shouted before the door closed. She appraised herself in a mirror on he wall. Satisfied with her look, she walked over to Beverly's blue lab coat, which was hanging over a chair.

She reached in to the pocket and pulled out a medical injector. She opened the bottom and pulled the small vacutainer tube, which contained a painkiller, mixed an antibiotic to prevent infection.

She put the tube in the small hidden pocket that was present in all Star Fleet uniforms. Then she replaced the Injector in the coat and walked over to the sofa and sat down.

She now felt better, with the small tube resting in her pocket. She knew from that premonition yesterday that sometime in the future Wesley was going to be hurt while with her. And jugging by the fact that she had to resort to such primitive methods of medicine she guessed it would be during this next test. And despite her mixed feelings at the moment about him, she knew is cared about him.

She also knew that it would hurt her to see him in pain. Plus she wasn't going to take any chances on losing him.

Abby lost in her thoughts didn't notice Beverly come out of there room. She sat down next to Abby who was broken out her thoughts. Beverly picked up the holopad and scanned the message. " Your quite," she observed, "you worried about today?"

"I save peoples lives every day. No test is going to worry me" Abby said being her usual confident self.

Beverly smiled at the girls over confidents, "Abby, you've been my students for close four weeks now. Add that to being my son's best friend some times I see you more than him and have come to think of you as my own child."

By this time Abby had now turned to face Beverly, "You can handle anything they throw at you. I just want you to know I'm proud of you." She said smiling at the young girl.

Abby was touched to say the least and at a loss for words so she just reached over and pulled Beverly in to a hug and whispered "Thanks"

After that (Kodak moment) they resumed pleasant conversation till Wesley and Geordi came out. Then at 900 hours they all left for the entrance hall. There they found commander Chang waiting for them. She greeted them politely then led them out of the base and in to a hovercraft. They were all silent for the entire trip. Which lasted about 20 minutes.

Abby sat next to Wesley who sat next to the window. She nervously touched the bottle in her pocket_. (Relax)_ she told herself _(it just a stupid test.)_ this thought did nothing to relax her. If any thing it made her more nerviest.

She felt Wesley grab her hand reassuringly. She was surprised by this but also relieved by it.

(_Wes, did you her my thoughts.)_ she questioned him silently. Wesley didn't look away from the window, but he did give her hand a squeeze. She smiled but it soon disappeared completely as she saw the site they were heading for.

It was a Jungle, as far as the eye could see. At the site of it she squeezed Wesley hand so tight that the turned to look at her. What he saw he never thought he'd see on Abigail Troi's face. Instead of the usual confident girl he saw fear in her eyes and this scared him.

**Will Abby's vision come true you will find out soon, I promise.**


	9. Survival test

**Ok here is the next one coming at you. Hey, guys I'm sorry with school stuff I'm going to be up dating as fast as I was but I'll try and not make you wait thanks again for all your wonderful reviews.**

**I don't own Star Trek.**

**Chapter Nine: Survival test**

**

* * *

**

The hovercraft circled over the jungle once before setting down at the edge near a second hovercraft. Standing next to it was Dr. Gandhi, Lt. Erik, Dr. Sovar, Ensign Miller. As the sound of the engines disappeared the door open and they got out and walked around it to where the others were gathered.

As they approached Wesley tried to read the others expressions Neither one of them look scared on the contrary they looked as if nothing was wrong.

"I'm sure your all wondering why we are here." Commander Chang said to them. " We are here because of the final test, the Survival test. This test is more that just answering questions or showing us that you can cut a person open or bypass a warp drive. This will test your endurance, your stamina, your ability to make split second decisions."

Wesley glanced at Abby, she was looking defiantly at the jungle as if to say I not afraid of you.

"Armed with phazers you will hike 12 mile though the Kilmean Jungle, in witch have been placed many obstacles witch will trying and keep you from your goal of reaching the other side Commander Chang said " That is all I can tell you"

She made a motion and a case was brought to her. In side of it were four phazers, witch she started handed out to the four students "Once you have you phazer you may enter the jungle and begin." She said.

They all lined up and took a phazer, the first one to enter was Dr. Sovar who walked a little ways to the left before entering making it clear that the was going to do this by him self. Ensign Miller did the same excepted she walked more to the right. Next was Wes who walked straight into it.

Abby hesitated before she took the last phazer. Fear taking sinking in to her bones she looked up and saw Beverly giving her a reassuring smile. She mouthed (Good luck).

Then Abby felt something spread thought her body something warm and reassuring. She grabbed the phazer and turned of her heel and followed Wesley thinking (Don't worry Beverly I'm not going to let anything happen to Wes, I promise you that.)

Beverly watched Abby disappear in to the brush of the jungle. "Good luck you two." She whispered.

"I think it is you who will need the luck" and unfamiliar voice said behind her but before she could turn she heard the sound of a phazer then felt it's beam hit her in the back. Beverly fell to her knees as her world went black.

* * *

Wesley sat down beneath a tree of at least something that resembled a tree. He let out a grateful sigh as he sank into the shade. He and Abby had been walking for several hours, in the sweltering heat of the jungle. 

Wesley closed his eyes, and took a minute relax, but he couldn't **(not from lack of trying). **He was worried, though he couldn't really say why.

_(No)_ he thought, he could say why, it was because of the way Abby reacted to this jungle when she first saw it. She had been afraid of it or something within it. This worried him; Abby was one of the bravest people he knew.

I mean she applied to Star Fleet, and they told her that she was to young that she could not possibly be ready for the mental and physical stresses that accrue in Star Fleet training.

Well let's just say, things got ugly from there, and somehow two days latter she was admitted into the academy. And to add insult to injury she study harder than anyone and received top grades in all her class. **(Kind of made Star Fleet look bad, just a little.)**

Wesley opened his eyes, his gaze fell to the edge of a small pond were Abby was soaking her feet in the cool clear water. She looked at peace with the world casually looking around; but Wesley wasn't fooled by this act. Those weren't casually glances she was looking for anything suspicious. She was plainly worried by something. Something that scared her so much that she wouldn't tell anyone.

He closed his eyes again leaning back against the tree. He wasn't going to get anything out of her. Betazoid, are know for being stubbing.

He sighed inwardly _(What would Deanna do.)_ he wondered, he thought for a moment then gave up. _(It's too hot for this.)_ he thought. There he sat the warm air causing him to dose slightly. Then all of a sudden he sat bolt up right eyes snapping open. He had heard a rustling in the brush behind him. He stood up slowly hand automatically reaching for the phazer at his side. His eyes darted all around trying to identify the source of the rustling.

Abby who by the waters edge was putting on her shoes was now also looking around her hand clutching her phazer.

The clearing suddenly went quite, a shot broke the silence and struck Wesley in the chest. Knocking him backwards to the ground.

Abby rapidly returned fire where she had seen the phazer blast come from. She heard a cry of pain and mad a mad dash for Wes. Who was slowly sitting up.

"Come on!" She yelled, pulling him off the ground. He winced in pain but still ran like hell as more phazer blast were aimed at them. They all missed and they made it in to thick batch of trees Wes was now in front leading. While Abby sent pahzer blast over her shoulder at random. She was so bent on saving him that she didn't notice that he had stop at the edge of a very steep hill. She ran straight into him and they both were sent tumbling over it.

Two hooded figures ran up to the hill. "Where did they go?" A gruff voice asked.

"I don't know." The other said, "But they couldn't have gone by here we would still see them, come on." He said and the two of them returned to there previous place were they started searching for the two teenagers.

**Well there it is hope you liked it.**


	10. Secrets reviled

**Well well, I've reacted chapter ten. That's a milestone, so I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Yes I own Star Trek, NO just kidding you I do own Abby.**

**Chapter Ten: Secrets reviled**

**

* * *

**

Beverly moaned a bit, as she slowly opened her eyes. Every muscle in her body ached as she moved in to a sitting position. Classic side effect of a phazers set at full stun she registered, taking note of her surroundings.

She was in a cell made out of some technology that she did not recognize. It had three walls and force fields were the fourth wall should be. Two of them were made out of solid metal but the third had several small windows in the wall. These windows gave her a look in the other cell witch was occupied by " Geordi" she called taping one of the windows.

Geordi however lay still face down; she craned her neck to see if he was breathing and gave a sigh of relief at the site of his chest moving up and down slowly.

She banged on the window again, but he didn't change. Failing to wake Geordi, Beverly leaned back against a wall. (Ok, don't panic) she told herself as she tried to think of what to do next.

She didn't get very far, because abruptly the force field guarding the entrance to the cell dissipated and three tall alien beings stood outside of the cell.

Beverly's blood ran cold as she recognized the race of peoples that had abducted her. **(Romulans!)** she thought horrified.

One of the Romulans entered, he was obviously the leader. "Your awake," he said his voice empty. Devoid of all emotion and feeling like most Romulans but Beverly was not going to let him know that she was afraid.

She raised her self up, without leaving the ground. "This is a Federation controlled planet. I demand to know what you are doing here." She said in her most commanding voice."

The Romulan leader struck her hard across her face causing her to tumble to one side.

"I did not spare you life, to listen to your speeches." He said in the same bizarre tone of voice.

Beverly recovered from the blow enough to ask "Then why did you spare me?"

The Romulan gave her an evil smile, "Soon you will receive the answers to you meaningless questions. Once we find your son and his Betzoid friend." Beverly's neutral expression to falter for the briefest of moments before restoring it. But the Romulan had noticed it. Then he turned on his hill and left the cell. She watched as the force field was reactivated.

She sat down next to the windowed wall that joined Geordi's cell. She pulled her blue lab coat closer to her and wondered why the Romulans let Wesley and Abby go in to the jungle if they wanted to capture them.

She was scared that the Romulans might hurt them. (Jean-Luc, I wish you were here. You'd know what to do.) she thought before she heard a moan come from Geordi's cell, he was regaining conciseness.

ON THE ENTERPRISE

Captain Picard walked out of his ready room and on to the bridge. "Statues number one."

Riker stood from his chair as his captain walked up to him. "All repairs and upgrades complete. We're restarting the engines now and well be ready to go in two minutes." Riker told Picard.

"Good" Picard responded sitting down in his chair. " Helm as soon as the engines are reactivated I want you to take the ship into standard orbit around the planet."

Deanna turned to him, Captain Picard had suddenly gotten really nervous, and it was coming off him in waves.

"Is something wrong Captain?" Deanna asked him worried by his uneasiness.

Picard keeped staring at the view screen, he watched as the_ Enterprise _pulled out of the hanger bay of Star Base 35.

"I hope not counselor, I hope not." he said as the _Enterprise_ moved, by way of impulse power toward the planet.

"Sir" Ensign Taylor called, "We now entering standard orbit."

Picard nodded, " Mr. Worf, open haling frequencies with the planet."

"Aye sir" Worf responded while pressing button on his control panel. "Captain, haling frequencies open. There's no response sir."

Picard rose to his feet, nervously staring at the planet on the view screen, but his attention was broken by Data.

"Captain, scans of the planet show no sigh of the base or the away team."

"**What!"** Picard thundered

"I'm picking derbies on the planet's surface." Worf said looking at his screens.

"Can you identify? Picard inquire of his Chief of security. Worf looked up at his captain and sighed, "No sir, the derbies is located in the middle of a jungle with a unusual electromagnetic field."

A strange silence consumed the bridge. "Number One" Picard said calmly "I want you Data and Lt. Worf to go down and investigate that derbies. I don't want you down there for more than 30 minutes at a time. There might be some communication inference."

"Yes… sir" Riker said hesitantly, before walking out of the bridge with Worf and Data.

Picard now returned to his chair, he turned to Deanna, "Consular can you tell if the away team is, alive down there."

Deanna turned toward the screen, then back to him. "I can defiantly sense my sisters present, but I can't tell were she is or what state she is in."

Picard turned back to the view screen thinking of his crewmembers down there on this planet.

"Where are you Beverly." He whispered under his breath.

**Well Chapter ten is done took awhile but I finished enjoy. O and guys please review my fic thanks.**


	11. Confession

**Ok here is Chapter Eleven hope you like it. And thank you guys for all the reviews keep them coming.**

**I don't own Star Trek (I wish)**

**Chapter Eleven: Confession**

**

* * *

**

Wesley painfully opened his eyes. He felt like he had been thrown over a cliff, he was sore all over. He sighed as he stared up at the green leafy canopy of the jungle. He didn't make a move or more truthfully he couldn't move due to a great pain in his right leg and his left side.

"Your finally awake," Wesley heard Abby say. He sat up, a bit too quickly because he felt great pain in his left side. Abby rushed to him catching him as he started to fall back. She gently laid him back to the ground.

"Well?" Wesley asked smiling up at her "What's the prognoses doc?"

She noticed the humor in his voice, "Take off your shirt." She said with a straight face. She took a, certain satisfaction at his reaction his smile disappeared faster than the _Enterprise_ at warp 9.

"Excuse me" he replied, she could here the nervousness in his voice. She relished it for a few moments, then decided to put his mind at ease.

"Relaxes I just need to see how many broken ribs you have." She said as she helped him wincing to a sitting possession. He gave her an uncertain look before he unzipped the back of his uniform top and removed the jacket. Then the white t-shirt to reveal his slightly muscular chest.

(_Wow!)_ She thought, a bit louder than she minted to, causing Wesley to say, " What, did you say something."

"No" Abby said blushing as she placed a hand on his pushing inward. "Dose that hurt?" she asked him. He shook his head no, and she moved downward pressing inward till he winced in pain.

"Humm, 3rd and," Wesley winced again, "6th ribs are broken. Not mention what your leg is like. I haven't had time to look at it yet." She said moving down to look at it. She ripped his off part of his right pant leg and began wiping away blood.

Wesley watched her work, "you know, I think you just want my clothes off." He said laughing.

"You wish," she said also laughing, "ouch, you got something lodged in there," she grabbed it, " Ok, I'm not going to lie to you, this going hurt."

"Thanks for your honesty." He said unenthusiastic.

Abby pulled hard knowing that speed was kinder that generalness. After a few agonizing moments the object in Wesley's leg was dislodged and identified to be a nasty jagged piece of metal.

"So is the doctor finished her butcherly?" asked Wesley sourly.

"Yes" she said sweetly causing Wes glower at her. "and as your doctor I'm prescribing you this." She said pulling the vacutainer tube out of her pocket.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"This" she said pointing to it "is a very strong painkiller."

Wesley looked like charismas had come early this year. " Have I told you how much I love you." He said begging for that medicine

"No you haven't" she said pulling the top off. "Now this isn't going to tasted very good but take it anyway."

Wesley gave the tube a look before draining it. His face twisted in disgusted as he swallowed the medicine.

"Now, that stuff is going to take it a few minutes to work. So I'm going to go gather some fire wood, it'll be dark soon" She said standing up. She patted his shoulder as she walked past him.

* * *

Riker looked around, he was in a jungle clearing filled with derbies. Metal was everywhere in all shapes sizes.

"Data" he called to the android. Data who had been running a tricorder over a piece of metal ended his scans to approached him.

"Yes, Commander" Data asked as he approached closing the tricorder.

"Have you identified anything?" Riker asked him.

"No, commander, our scans have come up empty handed." He replied

Riker sighed "Alright, out time is all most up anyway plus we can't do any thing in the dark."

"Commander, perhaps we can modify the sensor to cut through the electromagnetic field." Data suggested

"Give it a shot, Data" Riker said before they were beamed back aboard the _Enterprise._

_

* * *

_

Wesley watched Abby while she worked on building a fire.

"What would I do without you Abby?" Wes wondered aloud.

"Good question." Abby said jokingly.

"I'm serious" he persistent "If you weren't here I'd be on the ground with two broken ribs and a jagged piece of durosteel. Not to mention the fact that I'd be in extreme pain right now with out the pain killers you gave me."

Abby sat down next to him. Wesley noticed an odd expression on her face in the fire light.

"Abby", Wesley asked worried. Abby just stared in to the fire for a long while. _(Don't push her.)_ he thought staring at her (_or she won't tell you anything.)_ so he left the matter alone turning to the cracklings of the fire.

Finally, after a few minutes Abby broke the silent. "Wesley," she started not looking at him. "We're good friends right."

Wesley gave her a curious look, "I consider us good friends," he said getting more than a little worried. "Abby, were is this going."

"For a while now, I've been trying to find the right time to tell you something. And I think in light of our predicament, now is as good of a time as any."

"OK" Wesley said slowly not really understanding what was going on.

"Do you remember when we first discovered our telepathic bond?" She asked him and he nodded. "And you asked me to explain what was going."

"And you really couldn't, you said you couldn't project thoughts because of your of your power. You said it was a rare power." Wesley said "Abby, what is your power?" he asked for the second time silence he meet her.

"Premonition" she forced out.

Wesley did react as Abby had anticipated, he just asked clueless "Premonition, what's that, it's not mind control is it."

Abby gave him a small smile, "No it's not mind control, it's the ability to see the future." She said then she did something unexpected she braced herself as if she expected him to yell.

Wesley noticed this and thought it odd "Ok," he said as if it wasn't out of the ordinary then he had a sudden thought and asked her "Abby, how many other people have you told."

Shocked by how well he was taking the news she responded "two".

"And how did they react?" he questioned her.

"Well, Deanna was fascinated, but"

"But the other person didn't share Deanna's fascination I take it." Wesley predicted reading the reactions on her face.

"No…… he didn't" Abby said "He too said we were close, but when I opened up to him he didn't want any thing to do with me." Abby chocked out almost in tears

"So" Wesley started slowly "you thought that I might have the same reaction."

"Yes" she said bursting in to tears. Wesley immediately pulled her to him in a hug and she cried harder in to his chest. Wesley stroked her hair comfortingly all the while thinking to himself _(I would never do that I love you.)_

**Ok that it, hope you enjoyed and if you did please read and review. **


	12. Two worlds two captains

_**Well your finally going to have a little insight on our baddy. I hope you like if you do please give it a review. (Thanks)**_

_**I don't own Star Trek but I try to live up to the show.**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Two worlds two captains.**_

_**

* * *

**_  
Images passed through Beverly Crushers mind at random but only things that happened in the last month. She screamed in pain, it felt like her head was run thought a washing machine. The images were spinning around in her head while putting an enormous presser on skull.

"DAMN!" she screamed as she sunken to her knees, (I must not loose consciousness) she thought franticly as the world started going black.

(Damn!) she thought as she lost the battle and her consciousness's she passed out from the pain of it all.

The Romulan leader walked into her cell. He stopped in front of her crumpled body, her memories still flowing into his mind. After a minute the images cease and he glanced down at the woman at his feet.

He had been probing her mind for information on the Betazoid girl. You see this is one of those rare, one in a million Romulans. He had been born with strong telepathic powers. Roumlans being so closely related to the Volcans, but he couldn't look in to the mind he wanted to, the girls because she was a Betazoid, her mind was protected by her power of her people as well as her sister's mind. But they were also protected by the Enterprise. So he could not be sure if she was the one but as he looked at the women down at his feet his mind formed a plan.

With this thought in mind he left the cell to return to his meditation chambers. But first he called forward an young officer to him, "Close the electromagnetic field around the girl."

The young officer nodded and left to fulfill his tasked.

The Romulan leader watched him go then turned and left. He had had a lot of work to do, and time was not on his side. But if he was successful, he would be able to capture this girl. And learn if she indeed did have the power to see in to the future, because if she was the one. Then the Romulan would have a strong and unwavering advantage against the federation.

* * *

Captains log star date 4830.3 for two days now we have been investigating the disappearance of the base down on the planet Vonex. It appears as if Dr. Crusher and the others have disappeared with It, but Consular Tori insists that she feels her sisters presence, though she can not tell the condition of Dr. Troi or any of the others. 

"This is the position the base, five days ago." Data stated to the other senior officers pointing to a diagram of the planet. " All previous scans of the scene so no surface abrasions, it's like it was never there."

Picard nodded muttering an affirmative, "And the metal we found on the planet?"

"The metal, we found in the derbies is not commonly used in the construction of Star Fleet base's" Data said, "It's usually found in star ships."

"Star Ships, what type of ship?" Riker asked

"The metal contains a high concentration of gundaemon. A light weight metal that is used in constellation class cruisers." Worf said from his chair to data's right.

"Constellation class?" Picard asked a bit worried. He turned to his first officer and the two men shared an uneasy glance.

"Mr. Data" Captain Picard said " The U.S.S. Freedom and Galent, what class of ships are they?"

"They are Constellation class sir," Data recited quickly having memorized the name and class of every ship in Star Fleet "Why do you ask?"

"Because both the Freedom and Galent had members of their crew participating in these so call examination that were supposable being conducted down there" Picard said, he sighed afterwards squeezing his eyes shut then he opened them quickly.

"Number one," he paused then continued, " make another trip down to the planet, see if you can identify if the metal is from the Freedom and Galent." Picard ordered

Riker rose from his and motioned for Worf and Data to join him. Picard watched them go and hoped that his assumptions about the Freedom and the Galent were wrong.

* * *

Sunlight filtered in thought Abby's closed eyelids. _(Sunlight) _she thought that's not right, sunlight should not be filtering into her cabin on the Enterprise. She opened her eyes to see the misty canopy of the jungle. 

"Damn" she muttered realizing that this whole thing wasn't a dream. She closed her eyes and snuggled her face back into her pillow.

"Wait minute, what pillow?" she wondered opening her eyes quickly. She was lying next Wesley her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

(Oh my god we slept together) she thought franticly not moving dare she wake him. She surged out of his embrace. As soon as she left the safety and comfort of his arms she wanted to go back.(No) she thought rigidly.

**(Why)** her heart asked lightly.

(Because) her head automatically replied to her heart's question.

**(Because you scared) **

(Scared of what)

**(Scared of him)**

(Scare of whom)

**(Of Wesley, Moron)**

Abby gave a small laugh before her head responded to her hearts question. (Of Wesley, that's a laugh. Wesley is my best friend why would I be scared of him.)

**(You're afraid of what your friendship might become, if you open you heart to him.)**

(That is ridicules)

**(un hu, Then why dose the idea of sleeping with him bother you so much. Your just friends, no big deal you were up set, you told him about a very emotion time of your life. He was comforting you like any good friend, Right.)**

(Right)

**(Wrong, he not just being a good friend he likes you.)**

(No he doesn't)

**(Yes, he dose)**

Wesley gave a small stir and Abby cautiously looked at him.

**(He like you)**

(Shut up you)

**(Your only saying that because you know it's true)**

(No, I say that cause he's waking up)

Wesley opened his eyes to meet Abby's brown eyes.

" Morning" he said to her sitting up and observing his surroundings. "So it wasn't just a dream." He muttered.

"Afraid not" Abby said sadly.

"So what do we do?" he asked.

"Well, first as your Doctor," Abby said sarcastically "I think I need to take a look at you leg. Then well I think I'll see to getting us some breakfast."

"Sounds good." Wesley said as she bent over him to examine his leg.

**Well that Chapter 12, hope you liked. **

**Author's note: The whole conflict with Abby Heart and Mind is made possible because Betazoids are trained to try and separate their minds and hearts.**


	13. The rescue

**Hey guys, hear it is the next chapter, hope you like. And thanks to all my fans who review my fic.**

**OK people I don't own Star trek or I be a very very very rice person.**

**Chapter 13 The rescue**

**

* * *

**

The world reappeared around Will Riker as he Data and Wrof beamed down to the planet. Data and Worf swiftly went to work searching the derbies with tricorders in hand. While Riker keep watch his phazer at the ready.

After about five minutes of searching Riker was becoming inpatient and asked.

"Anything?"

"No Commander, not yet." Worf replied not looking up from his tricorder. So Riker turned to Data. The android to gave a negative reply.

So Riker went back to his to his watching, starting to pace. After a few more minutes he was about to ask again but Data beat him to it.

"Commander" he called and Riker hurried to him.

"Yes Data what is it? Did you get a reading on the metal?" Riker asked stopping in front of the Android.

"No sir," Data responded "But this is strange. The electromagnetic field Appears to be moving."

"Moving?" Riker Asked puzzled

"Yes sir, moving and condensing around an area of this jungle about fifth teen kilometers from here."

"humm…." Riker mused thoughtfully "Mr. Worf, will you be alright by yourself while me and Data check this out."

"I'll be fine commander" Worf replied bending down to examine a piece of metal.

"Right then, Mr. Data lead the way" Riker said motioning for Data to go first. Data did so, walking in to the brush following the readings of his tricorder. With Riker following behind him his phazers at the ready, they continued in this fashion till Data stopped suddenly.

"What is Data?" Riker questioned watching data read his tricorder.

"Commander Riker, there are life sighs coming from twenty feet this way." Data said pointing to the left.

"Are they human?

"Impossible to tell, due to the fact that we are almost directly in the center of the electromagnetic field." Data said "I recommend caution."

Riker raised an eyebrow and Data put away his tricorder and pulled out his phazer and nodded to Riker. Who moved forward in the direction Data had indicated. Riker tried to move as quietly as he could but he could not hide the rustling of the high grass. He moved out of the grass in to a clearing and came face to face with the tip of a phazer.

"Will" he was all he heard before someone tackled him in a hug. He looked down and saw to his hearts relief that he was hugging Abby Troi.

"Abby" he gasped in surprise (But mostly because all the air had been knocked out of him when she had tackled him.)

"Will, it's so good to see you" she said drawing back from him. "And you to Data" she said hugging Data as well. After that she turned back to Will and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Will Riker, what took you so long, I mean we've been in this blasted jungle what three days." Abby said trying to sound outraged but failed causing Riker to erupted with laughter.

"We" Riker asked his laughter subsiding "who is we"

"Me and Wesley" Abby said with a hint of sarcasm in her words. "Speaking of, I need to get back to him. I don't like leaving him alone for very long, come on." She disappeared in to the brush and Riker and Data quickly followed.

After a minute of beating back tall grass they reached the clearing were Abby and Wesley had been staying. There in the center lay Wesley Crusher Bloody and Bused but peacefully sleeping.

Abby continued walking and knelled down beside him, "Wesley, Wesley wake up" she whispered in his ear. He didn't even budge. "Wesley" she tried again this time shaking him a little. She noticed that he was a bit stiffer than usual.

"Oh shit" she mutter quickly placing her hand on his forehead. It was hot, and not just a mild fever it hot. "Oh no, no don't do this to me Wes." She said her hands desperately trying to find a pulse. When she didn't find on she quickly turned and yell over her shoulder "Will".

In a flash Riker acted. He taped his communicator "Transporter room, medical emergency beam us strait to Sick bay, NOW!"

The only response that Riker got was the swirl of lights that surrounded them as they were beamed back aboard the ship.

* * *

The Romulan leader (Khoal) sat in his meditation chamber. His legs folded under him his hands resting in his lap his eyes closed. He had been this way for the past hour working steadily to complete his mission. Till a chime sounded, breaking his concentration "Enter" he said calmly and the young officer that he had sent to contract the electromagnetic field.

"Yes, what is it." Khoal asked the young officer.

"The Betazoid girl and the human boy have left the planet. They were beam aboard the Enterprise."

"Is that so?" Khoal asked sounding amused, the young Romulan who nodded at his leaders question.

"Is that all?" Khoal asked, the officers nodded again and Khoal motioned for him to leave.

He gave his leader and odd glance, but left Khoal to his meditation.

Khoal closed his eyes again thinking how well his plan was coming together. And with that he turned all his brainpower on the two humans in his brig.

* * *

Captain Picard walked (Not for the first time.) though the doors of sickbay, but the scene was different this time. Instead of the ward's quite tranquility, it was in a scene of scared chaos.

He watched Dr. Troi and her medical team worked on Wesley whose body was now very pale. There was a continues humming sound and he heard some one yell "He is flat lineing." But he couldn't tell you who because he was staring at Wesley face. His thoughts dwelling on the boys mother.

**Well we're all most done with the jungle part of the story (Yea) I think just one more chapter then we get to go some were else. ( many shouts of joy.) Well any way I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter Please read and review thanks you guys.**


	14. Medical Emergency

**Ok peoples here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and I apologize for the delay, but it's here now so enjoy it.**

**I don't own Star Trek tng (I wish)**

**Chapter 14: Medical Emergency**

**

* * *

**

"He's flat lineing" nurse Hawkins yell over the medical sensors

"I want him on 20 cc of tricarcrean." Abby ordered running over to Wesley. She began running her tricorder over him. "Get the Deliberator over here." Abby ran her fingers over his neck searching for a pulse. "He's got no pulse, charge to a 100." She said as two nurses wheeled the Deliberator. "Ready Clear!" Wesley's body jerked as 100 volts of electricity were sent in to his body.

"No change Doctor" Nurse Hawkins said reading his vital signs.

"Charge to 150, ready clear!" Abby order watching Wesley's vitals, no change still.

"I think he's gone Doctor," Hawkins whispered placing a hand on Abby's shoulder. Abby didn't move, she just closed her eyes trying to get a hold of herself, and after a minute or so she burst out.

"No I will not except that, inject 50 cc of tricartacan" No body moved a muscle; the only sounds were the sensors blaring at them.

"Doctor," Captain Picard said in a calm but commanding voice, "Wesley death is clearly upsetting to you but he is gone."

"Captain!" Abby exploded " I thought that you of all people, would understand that nothing is impossible."

"Death is one of those thing that is out of our control." Picard reasonably.

"This is pointless." Abby thundered, grabbing a hypospray injector that contained tricarcrean. She injected him just as she heard Picard yell, "Restrain her."

Two male nurses grabbed her below the elbow but she did not move, She just watched Wesley's vitals. For a minute time stood still, but just as Picard was about to give another order, he is cut off by the beeping of Wesley's heart monitor.

Abby took this moment to break free of the nurses and rushed over to Wesley, (Because every body is to shocked that it actually worked, to noticed) She ran a tricorder over him scanning every inch of him before announcing, and "he's stabilizing."

She looked up at Picard and saw him give a visible sign of relief, before he straignten up.

"Doctor, after you finish attending Ensign Crusher will you join me on the bridge." He asked.

"Of course Captain" Abby responded, he nodded and left the ward.

Abby watched him leave, then let out a sigh. She didn't even realize he had been holding her breath. She looked down at Wesley and muttered "You owe me big, Wes.

**

* * *

**Abby entered the turbo lift and hour later, "Main Bridge" she sighed as she felt the lift begin to move. For a moment she had here first moment of peace since she and Wesley had left the planet. She closed her eyes but no sooner than she did it she felt the lift slowing.

She straightened up as the lift doors opened. She walked calmly on to the bridge (like she was suppose to be there.) she walked down the ramp and stopped in front of Captain Picard, who was reading a data pad.

"Doctor" he greeted "Please sit down" he motioned to the chair to his left. The one that Deanna usually occupied, she sat down.

"How is Ensign Crusher?" he questioned.

Abby sighed then reported "I gave him bacterial and a vireo scan, because I know that his heart shouldn't have stopped from the injuries he had obtained. They both came out negative. So I went back and checked the bio scans from the transporter, and I found what is apparently a type of parasite."

"A parasite" Riker muttered shocked.

"A parasite" Abby confirmed.

"But parasite, forms a symbiotic relationship with the host body it doesn't kill it's host." Picard said curiously.

"True, but mercury kills you." Abby said calmly.

"Mercury?" both men asked.

"Yea, apparently the parasite produces concentrated amounts of mercury, now blood is about 0.4 mercury. Now 0.5 - 0.9 you will become sick but apart from you'll live. But once you 1.0 your vital organs will start to slow down. Wesley's mercury level at the time his heart stopped was 3.0." Abby stopped to let this information sink in.

"But can removed this parasite, right?" Picard asked her worried.

" I've already done it, it was no bigger than my little finger." Abby told him.

"And his mercury level?" Riker asked her.

"I'm ventilating his blood as we speak. He'll make a full recovery but it'll be a while." Abby said.

"Goo….." At that moment the turbo lift doors opened and Deanna Troi burst on to the bridge, interrupting Captain Picard.

"ABBY!" she shouted hurling herself at her younger sister. "Abby, I knew it I knew you were alive." She said hugging her sister. **(Tightly)**

"Dee, Can't breath." Abby gasped out chocking and Deanna let go of her quickly. "Thanks" Abby said as she backed off.

"Oh Abby I'm sorry I …." But Deanna didn't get a chance to finish before Data cut her off.

"Captain, I picking up Dr. Crusher's and Lt. La Forge's combadges signals." He said

"Can you get a lock on them?" Picard asked him.

"Affirmative" Data replied.

"Transporter room three, lock on to the signals and beam them to sickbay." Picard ordered.

"Aye sir" the transporter chief responded.

"Doctor" Picard started but Abby didn't need telling twice. She taped her Combadge.

"Sickbay, prepare to receive two patients." Abby said as she headed for the turbo lift.

" You have the bridge number one." Picard said as he followed Abby, Deanna behind him.

**Well here it is Chapter 14, I hope you guys liked it. If you did Please read and review. (Thanks)**


	15. Overprotective

**Ok people here is the long awaited Chapter fifth teen. I know it's late but I have a good excuse, with hurricane Katrina going over my house, but it's all good now so enjoy.**

**Ok for those of you who don't remember what's going on, Wesley and Abby were rescued for the planet, and Wesley all most died but Abby saves him by injecting this medicine that if it doesn't save you kill's you. This cause some droughts to form in Captain Picard's mind about her and he doesn't exactly trust Abby judgment right now but before he could go in to this he is interrupted by the finding of Beverly and Gerodi**

**I don't own Star trek just to let you know**

**Chapter 15: Overprotective**

**

* * *

**  
"Ok….look up…. please." Abby told Beverly, who was at the moment one very pissed off.

"Abby I'm fine" Beverly said exasperatedly as Abby shown a light in first her first her right eye then her left.

"No" Picard told Abby "She most certainly is not fine." Picard said hotly.

"I'm fine." She said matching his temper.

"You were found in the middle of nowhere passed out from exhaustion." He yelled.

"Exhaustion, it happens to everyone." She yelled back at him.(very pissed now.)

"Excuse me!" yelled Abby over both of them. The two of them turned to stare at her. "Thank you" Abby said kindly, "Now, I don't mean to interrupt but Dr. Crusher is in perfect health I can find no medical reason to detain her."

Beverly gave the captain a smug smile, "Well there you are Jean Luc, the medical diagnoses. From a Doctor." Picard made an odd sound at her statement; causing both off them to look at him.

"What was that for."? Beverly asked him very indignantly.

"Nothing, he said, "Doctor, you are not to return to duty till I am satisfied that you are in good health." he ordered before walking out of the ward. (Before Beverly could release her indigent wrath upon him.)

Abby leaned heavily on the table that a very stunned Beverly sat on.

" Can you believe the nerve, how dare he." She Beverly thundered jumping off the table.

"He only cares about you Beverly" Abby said in a soft voice, " Sure he's a little overprotective."

Beverly gave a short laugh "a little"

"Ok so he's really overprotective but how could he not be after what happened." Abby said getting of the table.

"Why what happened" Beverly asked her but Abby didn't answer her. Instead she grabbed a tricorder and walked over to a bed that had curtains drawn around it. She pulled them back to reveal.

"Wesley" Beverly breathed rushing over to his unconscious form.

"We were rescued yesterday, after two days in that a cursed jungle and in that two days were shot at, fell off a cliff into jagged space debris and suffered from dehydration. Not to mention Wesley hand two bruised ribs and a jagged piece of space metal in his leg but when Commander Riker found us. Wesley's heart stopped and shocking didn't work so I inject 50 cc of tricartacan."

"Tricartacan?" Beverly asked shocked. "But that might have killed him." She said looking at her son.

"Considering that he was flat lineing I had no other alternative. It stabilized him, and after further testing I discovered the reason his heart stopped." Abby paused running her tricorder over Wesley. "He had contracted a parasite which was raising his mercury level"

"and that caused his heart to stop." Beverly finished for her understanding. "So how is he." Beverly asked Abby partly mockingly.

"He's fine," Abby said just as mockingly "I started filtering his blood an hour ago."

"Good," Beverly said heading toward the door.

"Hey, were are you going" Abby yell across the ward at her.

"I'm going to have a nice talk with the captain now that he has had a chance to cool down a bit." She said

"Well don't hurt him I'm back up in here enough all ready" Abby said light heartily casuing Beverly to laugh.

"I'll try, call me if Wesley wakes up" she called over her shoulder as she walked out of the door.

Abby laughed a little before she went to check and see if Geordi had regained consciousness yet

* * *

Captain Picard sat behind his desk in his ready room. Reading over the day's reports when suddenly a bell rang.

"Come!" He said imperiously and entered Beverly Crusher.

"Can I help you doctor?" he asked sarcastically telling Beverly that he was still in a bad mood. That suited her just fine because she was still in a bad mood her self.

"Save the pleasantries Jean Luc you know why I here." She said in a strained but clam voice.

"Yes I do know why you're here and the answer is no." he said not bothering to restrain himself.

"Honestly Jean Luc, your so stubborn some times, you heard Abby yourself there is nothing medically wrong with me." She half yell still trying not to fight with him but failing badly.

"And I should take the word of this 19 year old girl." He said his voice growing louder.  
"She took a unnecessary risk, she gambled with Wesley's life Beverly" Beverly stood shocked for a moment then she tried to tell him that this was not true, but he didn't give her the chance. "Oh yes I heard the nurse she sad that that stuff might kill him. And she's lucky we found you because I was about to tell her what I though about her gambling with the lives of my crew. What's to stop her from doing that with you?" he asked her now very emotional all restraint gone. "hu, nothing that's what and I just can't stand back and let that happened damn it Beverly I care about you too much to let that happen."

A dead silence followed his out burst of emotion for a long moment till Beverly reached over and grabbed his hand with hers "Jean Luc" she said softly " Abby did what any doctor would have done if in her situation. She didn't gamble with Wesley's life. Tricartacan is last resort drugs given to people whose hearts have stop and shocking doesn't work."

"But she only shocked him twice" he augured.

"That's because Tricartacan can only be given when so much electricity has been absorbed by the body you see it reacts with the medicine and four times out of five it works." She explained giving his hand a squeezes.

A look of understanding dawn on Picards face. "Abby would never gamble with anyone's life let alone Wesley's." She told him. " And as for me it's nice to know you care so muc…." She started but he cut her off by pressing his lips against hers in a deep passionate kiss.

**Well I think that a good place to leave off (laughing evilly) and the next chapter will be up soon. But only if you guys read and review.**


	16. Surprises

**Well here's chapter sixteen hope you guys like, please r and r.**

**Remember I don't own Star Trek (I wish remember).**

**Chapter 16: Surprises

* * *

**

Two hours later Beverly walked back into sickbay, self-consciously fixing her hair**. (Ok, wonder what she did.) **but really there was no need because the ward in contrast from before was empty.

"Abby" Beverly called walking around the ward; it was completely empty, "Were is everybody." She walked into the ICU wing and stopped. She let out a small smile at the site in front of her.

Wesley was prompted up in his bed reading a data pad with one hand because his other was being used as a pillow by Abby who was a sleep in a chair next to him.

Wesley looked up as his mother entered and put a finger to his lips and pointed to Abby. His mother nodded and moved over to remove a blanket and walked over and placed it around Abby.

Then she walked over to Wesley and whispered "I have to check your mercury level before I can remove the blood filter." She pointed to the machine that was inserted in to his left arm. She ran her tricorder over his body. After a minute she nodded and closed the tricorder.

"Mercury levels with in normal parameters." She said as she reached over to the machine and pressed a few buttons on the control panel there was a moment when the filter's lights shown brighter before they dimmed as the power was diminished. Next she pulled the needle in his arm.

"Jeez mom, do you think that needle could be any bigger?" he asked rubbing his arm as she led him into her office. As he entered he stumbled.

"Woe, I got you, your bound to be a little weak from the filtration." She said guiding him to a chair in front of her desk. She helped him into it and after a moment Wesley sat up a bit straighter and asked "Filtration what filtration, what happened mom."

Beverly walked over to the replicater in the corner of the room. "Tea green" she said and a glass of steaming green liquid appeared. She picked it up and handed it to him, "Here you go, warm and full of antioxidants to fight off all the bad things that float around." She told him. " It's been proven that a glass go green tea a day will reduce your chances of getting a virus."

Wesley took the cup and raised it up to his lips, "If this stuff is so great then why have you given it to me sooner." He asked, and she started to answer but he spit it out. "That's why," she told him laughing. "It's a bit strong."

"A cough bit coughs" he asked sarcastically "Who drinks this stuff."

"Well for doctors for one. With all the virus and thing we treat, how do you think we don't get sick?" she told her son who was now looking wearily at the cup. "Take another sip, it's not as bad the second time."

Wesley did as he was told and this time swallowed it. "You still didn't answer my question"

Beverly sighed "Honestly Wes, I don't know, I wasn't here when you were brought on board. According to Captain Picard I was found with Geordi in the middle of a clearing unconscious, about three hours ago." She said "you would have to ask Abby she worked on you. All I know is that your heart stopped from a high mercury content, she saved you."

"Yea, she has been doing that a lot lately." Wesley said staring into his cup. "You know in that jungle I was hurt and if Abby hadn't been there I would have died down there mom, and if not for her apparently I would have die up here. I don't know what we would do with out her."

"I know what you mean," his mother said "it seems like just yesterday you two beamed in here with that young girl that was in labor."

"Yea," Wesley agreed taking another sip of the warm liquid in his cup. "Well, that's what happen to us, what happened to you?" he asked his mother looking up from his cup. But what his eyes meat were confusion.

"I don't know" she said honestly "the last thing I remember is you two walking into that jungle.

* * *

Deanna sat in her office reading her communi-k's when suddenly a voice came over her communicator. "Deanna, could you come to sickbay please?" Beverly asked.

Deanna taped her communicator and replied; "Acknowledged, I'm on my way" she rose from her chair and walked out of her office doors, and in to the turbo lift. "Sickbay" She told the computer and the lift started to move downward and in a few minutes she was walking thorough the doors and in to sickbay.

Sickbay was oddly empty; the only people there were Beverly Wesley and Abby who were in the back of the ward. She walked toward them.

Abby noticed her coming toward them. She threw up her hand and said, " Finally, you're here" she said "I've run every test on her and, there's no reason for memory lost." Abby said frustrated.

All this was said very fast Deanna couldn't register. "Wait, Abby slow down, I don't understand what's going on" she told her sister. So Abby took a deep beath, the told Deanna all about how Beverly and Wesley had woken her up. Then she went in to a story about how Beverly couldn't remember anything between the time she and Wesley had left her and the time they found her and how she had run five different test on her and still had no reason, to explain the memory loss.

"Well, there are many thing that can cause memory loss," Deanna said finally understating. "You have the medical reasons like a concussion, but then there are physic logical reasons as well. What ever you may have seen might have been so horrible. That you may not want to remember."

"So how do I remember these memories?" Beverly asked her a bit nervous.

"Well you don't you mind will in time remember all of your memories on it's own." Deanna told her kindly. Beverly let out a troubled sigh at this news.

"Bridge, to sickbay" Picard voice came from out of nowhere. Abby immediately looked over to Beverly to respond but at the moment she was still absorbing every thing she had just heard.

"Sickbay here bridge" Abby said "How can I help you captain?"

"Doctor will you and Counselor Troi meet me in Transporter room three we're about to have visitors." He said.

"Acknowledged, bridge Troi out" Abby said turning to Deanna "Who do you thinks coming?" she questioned.

Deanna didn't respond at first she just stared at the wall for a moment then said, "I don't know but the captain is very uneasy about this arriving gust." She said then she turned to Beverly "Maybe you should come to Beverly just in case" Deanna suggested.

" What am I chopped liver, I'm coming to" Wesley said rising from the bed he had been sitting on.

"Wesley I don't think that's a good idea." His mother said automatically and was about to protest but she held up a hand and said "but I'm not your doctor so I can't stop you."

Understanding Wesley turned to Abby " So what dose my doctor say can I go?" he asked.

Abby was stunned by this and turned to Beverly and gave her a look that said **(What the **

**hell is going on.) **

Beverly returned her glance coolly and then said "It's you call Abby"

Abby thought for a second then said slowly "Wesley your mother protest should be and" But seeing were this was going Wesley cut in "I should stay here." He said gloomy hanging his head.

Abby smiled at him and continued " you should note them and stay in the back out of the way and next to me just in case."

Wesley's head popped up and a smile lit up his face. "Noted" he said.

"Well now that that's settled lets go the captain is getting very anxious." Deanna said walking out of the doors first and the others followed. The four of the crowed in to the turbo lift and it rose up till it stopped, and the four of them walked out.

They headed toward transporter room three when suddenly Deanna stumbled.

"Dee what's wrong?" Abby asked her sister.

Deanna waved her sister away, " just a strong wave of dread" she told her walking thought the doors. Their, she froze, causing Abby to run head long in to her.

"Hey Deanna what's the deal?" she asked her sister who motioned for her to look forward. Abby did so and stiffened. By this time Wesley was behind her and felt her stiffen then one word rang in his in the back of his mind **(Mother!) **

**OOOOOO what a great ending to this chapter don't you guys think so Please read and Review.**


	17. Do I need a reason to visit

**Ok here it is another chapter I hope you guys like it, and if you do give me a review please. And to those of you have reviewed my fic I thank you.**

**I don't own Star trek the next generation. I just write about charters and places.**

**Chapter 17 Do I need a reason to visit

* * *

**

"Ok mother," Deanna said as Lwaxana Troi sat down across for her. "why are you here." They had moved to the oversvation loung. (Let's just say to avoid any incidents.)

"Deanna, do I need a reason to visit my girls." Lwaxana asked her daughter cheerfully.

"Yes, you do." Abby put in curtly.

Lwaxana gazed at her youngest daughter. (She has changed) she thought to her self amiably. True it has only been three months since she last saw her daughter, but regardless she's changed. The only problem was she didn't quit know how yet **(Yet)** but she was going to find out. Right now though, she had better play it cool **(Go in to ambassador mode) **she thought amusingly.

"Your right dear." Lwaxana said sincerely fidgeting with her left earring

This was clearly not what Abby was expecting " and you….. what?" Abby asked her mother.

"Your right Abigail, I do have an alternative reason for being here." She said removing her earring. She handing the spherical object to Captain Picard. "Betazed, has recently opened up relations with a planet call Tera V. They've in a civil war till about three weeks ago, that's when they contacted us for help.We sent reprehensive to open up talks about aid, but the ship never reached the planet. So were not taking any chances this time, it is vital that this mission not fail" she said.

"With all do respect Miss. Troi" Captain Picard started but she finished for him. "But why is this planet so important." She said giving him a knowing look. Picard took a calming breath then nodded and she continued "It's important because if we establish a strong bond with these people who called out for our help then they might join the federation."

"And why dose.." Commander Riker started but Lwaxana finished for him too "Why dose the federation what this planet, I don't know something about being so close to the neutral zone it all on the disk." She said pointing to the earring.

"Mr. Data lay in a coarse for Tera V." Captain Picard said with a note of finality that singled that it was time for the senior staff to leave. They filled out one by one till only Abby, Wesley, Beverly, and Deanna were left.

"I'll take the rest of your shift, Abby" Beverly told her.

"No, Beverly you don't have to do that." Abby protested but Beverly raised her had to silence her. "Nonsense, you just pulled 16 hour shift after a mission you never even recovered from. Take the night off." Beverly told her walking out of the room.

"Mom's right Abby spend some time with mom, I'm going to have a good meal. God knows We haven't had anything good for a while." She said walking toward the door.

"Wes" Abby called to him. He turned to face her, "No fish, they contain mercury." She told him. He gave her a grateful smiled at her then walked out of the room leaving her with her mother.

"Well" Lwaxana said clapping her hands together. "I'm famished, what about you Deanna."

"Sorry mother," Deanna said** (sounding relived) **"I've got two Appointments but I'm free for lunch tomorrow.

"Ok dear I'll see you then." Lwaxana said hugging her oldest daughter.

"Now little one," she said talking to Abby "let's dine in my quarters shall we." She said gesturing for Abby to lead the way. **(Groaning)

* * *

**

Two hours later Abby emerged from her mother's quarters, pleading weariness.

"Ok dear, I meet you for lunch tomorrow." Her mother called to her in the hall.

"Sure, lunch" Abby said backing into the turbo lift. The doors closed and Abby let out a sigh of relief "computer" she breathed and it beeped in responds "Deck 12" the computer again beeped as the lift started to move, and after a moment the lift stop at her designation. She walked out and straight into sickbays main ward, which was empty typically of the night shift. So she walked down the long ward toward the back were Beverly's.

The door was open but Abby out of habit knock as she passed by. Causing the two people inside to look up at her.

"Girl don't you sleep" Wesley asked from a chair in front of his moms desk "Though, you were sleeping pretty hard early."

"And what about you?" Abby snapped bad temporally at him flopping down in the chair beside him.

So I take it that dinner with you mother did go so well." Beverly questioned her young student.

"Actually, it went rather well." Abby said sounding still shocked ", considering that it's my mother. We made it through diner and desert, with her only asking minor questions about: how I liked it on the Enterprise and, how I liked having Dr. Beverly Crusher as my mentor." Abby said sinking down into the chair. "Usually when I see her I half expect her to how many guys I've slept with. You know something normal for her."

"And how many is that." Wesley asked jokingly. He received a death glare from Abby. (Keep talking funny boy, just wait till you're on my operating table.) He heard in the back of his mind, after this Wesley became quitter.

"Ok so what happened to get you worked up like your are?" Beverly asked her.

"Oh well let's see, just the fact my mother drugged me."

"What?" both Beverly and Wesley asked her stunned.

"Yea, I tried to get out of it after desert. I said I was tired but mother insisted just one cup of coffee. I was dumb enough to say yes. What mother neglected to mention to me was that the coffee she served to me was Bejouren coffee." At this point Beverly busted out laughing.

"It's not funny." Abby wined "now I won't be able to sleep for like 36 hours. Unless I take a sedative." She said somberly.

"You see what happens when you try to lie to you mother." Beverly said kind of scolding voice directed at both of them.

"And it gets better, she set a lunch date for me." Abby said sound very pitiful.

Finally after a few minutes Beverly took pity on the girl "Well you know, Dr. Salar came back from leave today, because you know she took every shift while we were gone." Abby nodded knowing this. "Well she will relive me at seven hundred hours (seven am). I go get a few hours sleep then after your lunch date with you mother will go to the spa and relax, say about 1350 hundred hours (1:30pm). It'll give you a reason to get away from you mother."

Abby didn't know what to say to this so she just smiled " And that's why you're my favorite person on this ship."

"So you'll take night shift tomorrow, right," Beverly, inquire.

"Gladly" Abby responded.

"Good now go get a hypospray and get to bed, both of you." Beverly said in a motherly tone.

"Yes mom" they both replied sarcastically as they got up. They both waved to her as they left her office, and as they walked by Abby grabbed a hypospray and they exited together.

"You know what?" Wesley asked her ask they entered the turbo lift.

"Deck 12, What" Abby asked sarcastically?

"I'm In the mood for rock climbing I haven't done that in ages. How about we go tomorrow?" he asked "Give you reason to be late" he put in as they walk out.

Abby thought for a moment then said as they reached her quarters "All right I'm in."

Wesley gave her a bright smile "I'll meet you here at 900 hours"

"It's a date, night, " she said before walking into her quarters.

"Night" he called to her as her doors closed. He walked a crossed the hall to his own quarters. (A Date) he thought as he entered.

**Well there you go another speedy chapter hope you enjoyed it. Please please read and review.**


	18. Fess up

**Ok I'm sorry it took so long but the internets been screwy.**

**I don't own star trek just write about the people of the Enterprise.**

**Chapter 18: Fess up

* * *

**

A beeping ring filled the air in Abby's room causing her to roll over. " Damn alarm clocks" she muttered chucking her pillow in that general direction. But the beeping continued, "arrr" she yelled sleepily chucking her other pillow that way.

"Wo" A voice said surprised causing Abby to open one sleepy eye.

"Wesley what the hell are you doing in my room?" she asked suppressing a yawn.

"I'm bringing you a pillow cause you don't seem to have any more to throw this way." He said cheerily.

"Oh god" she moaned covering her head with her blanket "How can you be so cheery, so early in the morning."

"Because it's not early" he said pulling the covers off her, much to her protest. "come on, we're going climbing. I'll meet you in holo-deck four in ten." He said "And if your not there I'm sending in your mother." He called over his shoulder.

"I'm up, I'm up" Abby yell sitting upright but Wesley was already gone.

Seeing this she fell backwards on to her bed muttering "Men"

* * *

Lwaxana Troi sat with Deanna in the back of Ten Forward. "Where is you sister?" Lwaxana asked irritated "she late."

"Calm down mother, She only two minutes late" Deanna said calmingly picking at the salad she had ordered.

"Sorry, I'm late" Abby said taking a seat next to her mother. "I was rock climbing on the holo deck with Wesley and he dislocated his shoulder." Abby explained taking a sip of water that she had brought.

"Good heavens is he all right?" He mother asked.** (Not really sounding worried.)**

"Oh yea," Abby reassured her mother as the waiter brought her a salad.

"I hope you don't mind dear but I ordered for you," Her mother told her pleasantly.

"Yea, it's fine, that's what I was going to order, anyway about Wesley all I had to do was give him a pain suppressant, then Dr. Salar holds his shoulder straight, and I push till I hear crack,"

"Abby, I'm trying to eat here." Deanna said disgusted

"Well she asked." Said before taking a bit of her salad. A moment of silence followed Abby's statement as they all ate, all except Lwaxana.

"Are you and this boy good friends, dear?" She asked her daughter

Abby paused her fork an inch from her mouth. "Who, me and Wesley?" her mother nodded. "Yea, I think we're good friends." She said the salad forgotten.

"Good friends" Deanna laughed "you hardly see one with out the other."

"Really?" Lwaxana questioned.

"No not true I don't see him when I'm operating." She said clearly trying to make a point. "OK, well there was that one time, but it was the only time. Except for the time I was operating on him, which is completely different, right?" she asked now failing very badly to make a point. The strange quite that seemed to envelope Ten-Forward didn't help much.

"Dr. Crusher to Dr. Troi." Beverly's voice came over Abby's combadge. **(Saved by Beverly.)** Abby thought quickly tapping her combadge. "Acknowledge Dr. Crusher I'll be right there, Troi out." She said seeing her chance to get out of this situation.

"Well mother, I have to get back to work." Abby said rising from her chair. "I'll talk to you later, bye." She said then was out of the door faster then lighting.

"Well that was odd." Deanna stated.

"What is?" her mother questioned but Deanna was already getting up. "I have better be getting back to work, mother. I'll see you later ok."

"Ok Dear" Lwaxana said as her eldest daughter left.

"What odd children I've raised" she said aloud.

* * *

Abby walked though the doors of the turbo lift on to deck 8. From here she walked down the hall till she reached the Spa. As she entered she found Beverly already in the large hot tub.

" How's the water?" asked Abby as she went behind a screen to change.

"Heavenly" Beverly moaned out sinking in further.

"Good" Abby said coming out from behind the screen in blue a two-piece bathing suit. She slowly lowered herself into the water next to Beverly. For a few moments there was utter silences as the two of them relaxed.

"Beverly?"

"Yea"

"Can I ask you something?" asked Abby.

"Of course" Beverly said leaning her back and closing her eyes.

"Would you say, when It comes to me and Wes that you never see one with out the other?" Abby asked.

Beverly was about to respond but at that moment the doors opened and Deanna walked in.

"Humum, Just as suspected; nice to see you working so hard, Abby." Deanna said pleasantly walking behind the screen to change.

Beverly snickered taking a stab in the dark at what she meant.

"So Abby to answer you question yes most of the time you guys are always together, why did your mother bring it up?" She asked slyly.

"No" Abby said quickly.

"Yes" Deanna countered, " And that's not the most curious part." Deanna said getting Beverly's full attention.

"Really" Beverly asked "Do tell."

"Well," Deanna started slowly "Our lunch conversation took an interesting turn, it was about strong Abby's and Wesley's friendship is. But when Abby was asked about it she started act strangely." Deanna said feeling waves of worry flowing off Abby who was sinking more and more in to the hot water.

"How so?" Beverly asked

"Well her symptoms included babbling and heavy breathing. Not to mention redness of the face."

"Really, those are some serious symptoms." Beverly said seriously.

"Oh, come on guys stop" Abby said

"Then fess up" Deanna said rather enjoying watching her sister squirm.

"Oh look at the time, it's time for my shift." Abby said jumping out of the hot tub, "Got to go." She said as the door closed.

Deanna look at Beverly then asked "Do you think she got the point."

Beverly responded, "I'm not sure I got the point. So let's hope" she said causing Deanna to burst in to laughter.

**Well this chapter is uneventful but then next one will be. So go ahead press that blue button (you know you want to.)**


	19. The Dream

**Sorry for the delay but you know how it is with school and all. So I hope you like this chapter I had fun writing it, even thought it took a while so enjoy. **

**I don't own Star Trek the Next Generation (I forced to say that.)**

**Chapter 19: The Dream

* * *

**

Abby was on the bridge, she sat next to Deanna watching the view screen. As a shuttlecraft descended toward the surface of a planet. She couldn't explain it but she had a very bad feeling, as she watched the shuttlecraft. She stood up suddenly and began to nervously move around. Then all of a sudden the feeling she had received early came on to her aging, but this time it was different. She spun around just in time to watch the shuttle exploded.

Abby Troi sat up in bed suddenly drenched in cold sweet and panting, as if she had just ran a mile. (Just a dream) she thought lying back on her pillows.

" Just a dream." She whispered to the dark, all the wile drawing the covers closer as she fell back into a fit full sleep.

* * *

Wesley grabbed the panel quickly suddenly he felt very dizzy. 

"Wes?"

Wesley turned sharply to face Geordi but this proved to be a bad idea, for he almost fell over, but Geordi cough him and helped him sit down.

"I'm fine" Wesley said before Geordi could ask. " Just a bit dizzy that's all."

"I don't think so, you should go up to sick bay and get that checked out." He said calmly.

Wesley started to protest but Geordi held up a hand "That's an order Ensign" he said before turning on his heel and walked away.

Goring and muttering Wesley made his way to the turbo lift. He rode it for a while till it came to a stop and the doors opened. He walked shakily out of the lift and to the doors of Sickbay. They opened and he looked in. It was busy; Nurses were rushing around from one person to another.

"Great" He muttered leaning against the wall. As another wave of dizziness came over him. The pain increased and he sank to the hall floor. **(Awe, not good)** he though.

"Wesley" he heard for the second time that day, but this time he couldn't look up. The world was spinning around him. Then all of a sudden it stopped. Wes opened his eyes slowly. He could see a person but his vision was blurred so he couldn't make out who that person was.

He tried to sit up but a hand was placed on his chest. **(Wes, don't move.) **he heard in the back of his mind, and at once he knew who it was.

"Abby" he whispered as his vision sharpened. Her face appeared and he noticed that she was smiling at him.

"Hey their" she said, "Can you stand up now?" she asked him. He nodded and she helped him up and helped stabilize him. "As she grabbed him he got a very good look at her now.

"Abby, no offence by you don't look so good." He said, "what's wrong?" he asked.

Abby looked around, now people were beginning to come out of sickbay.

(**OK, but not here, be sizes you need to sit down**) she projected helping him to the lift.

"So were do you want to talk your quarters or mine? She asked.

Wesley thought for a minute, "I have a better Idea."

* * *

Deanna stormed on to the bridge parsley startling everyone on duty. 

Will Riker looked up and gave her a knowing glance as she flopped down in the commander's chair.

"Let me guess the reason your upset, it starts with the letter L." he stated not looking at her.

"Yes" she snapped "if you must know my mother has succeeded in totally pissing me off" she said in a deadly voice "But I ok, because she will be leaving in twelve hours."

"Twelve hours, eight minutes, ten seconds." Data informed them earning a very unpleasant glance from Deanna till she suddenly swayed in her chair.

Riker noticed this and asked "Deanna are you all right?"

"yea" she softly waving him away.

"What happened?" Riker asked concerned.

"It's nothing" she said closing her eyes "just and emotional spike"

"A what?"

"An emotional spike, It means someone just suddenly had a raise in emotion" Deanna explained, " I think, it was my sister." She said opening her eyes.

"Computer, were is Dr. Troi?" Riker asked

"Dr. Troi and Ensign Crusher are in turbo lift four." The computer said.

"No wonder" Deanna said happily.

Riker getting what she was saying smiled at the though.

Abby was laying on her back started up a the vastness of space " your right, this was a better idea" she said to Wesley who was also lying on his back next to her.

"Yea," he agreed "when you look up at the stars from here it makes all your problems seem very small." He said hinting.

"Wes, why don't you just ask me what my problem is instead of beating around the bush." She asked him.

"Because it would be wrong of me to presser you into tell me any thing you don't want to."

"You see, that's why I can tell you anything" she told him nudging him playfully.

He turned and gave her the look that said **(Well)**

"Ok, ok I'll tell you don't have to give me that look." She said

"I was on night shift last night." She started " and everything was normal when I came off duty. I washed up then got in to bed and went to sleep, but an hour later I woke up in sort of a cold sweet."

"Ok so you had a nightmare." Wesley reasoned "Nothing to be concerned about."

"Maybe not if it had only happened once, but it happened three more times before I just gave up on sleep."

"Most likely it's some thing you ate." Wes said calmly not wanting to alarm her.

"But it was so weird though" she protested "Most dreams you don't remember all of it or its fussy of something like that but this one was crystal clear it was almost like…"

" A premonition" Wesley finished for her.

"Yes" Abby agreed then she told him the content of her dream. " But why in a dream, If I was anyone else I would have passed it off as something I ate." She said giving a great sigh. "Really I don't know if it is a premonition"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I usually need something to trigger my powers. I just don't get promotions at random. I usually need to be in the place that the vision will occur or touch an object or person that will be affected by what every is in the vision." Abby explained.

"While you were a sleep you weren't touching anybody or any thing." Wesley said puzzled.

"And I was defiantly nowhere near the Bridge." Abby said and Wesley nodded in agreement and the room fell silent. It stayed this way for a long wile till all of a sudden Wesley sat bolt up right. The answer was so obvious.

"But I was on the Bridge this morning, I started the morning shift at the helm then I went down to engineering. Come to think of it, that's when my headaches started. Abby could it be possible that because of our mind link that in produced the illusion of you being on the bridge and that triggered you powers."

Abby sat up and thought for a long moment "Yes, that is possible and since the mind is half closed when a sleep your mind must have received some sort of after shock. Oh Wes I'm sorry that I put you through this." She apologized

"No don't you couldn't have known about this" Wes said staring at her and in turn she stared at him. Slowly every so slowly they started to move closer to each other their lips were just about to meet.

"Counselor Troi to Dr. Troi" came Deanna's voice over Abby's combadge. Abby sighed tapping her commaged. "Dr. Troi here, yes Deanna what is it."

"We've reached Tera V mother will be departing soon you should say good bye."

"Acknowledged, Troi out" Abby said tapping her combadge once more, she then turned and looked back at Wesley and smiled "Now where were we?"

Wesley smiled now to and drew closer to her "I think we were about here" he said his lips almost on hers.

"Bridge to Ensign Crusher" This time it was Captain Picard's voice that came over Wesley's combadge.

"Damn it" Wesley muttered before tapping his combadge "Crusher here."

"Report to the Bridge"

"On my way" Wes said taping his combadge again and he rose to his feet and helped Abby up. Then quickly before any one else could interrupt them he kissed her. After a minute they broke apart and walked to the turbo lift.

**Well it finally happen Wes and Abby have acknowledged their true feelings for one another but will this vision of disaster hold sway over their relationship. You will only find out if you Review.**


	20. Well, this should be fun

**Hey guys I'm back and writing, sorry I've been gone so long but you know how it is. But I back now so enjoy my latest chapter.**

**I don't own Star Trek the next generation I wish I did but don't so I just write about it.**

**Chapter Twenty: Well this should fun.

* * *

**

Wesley exited the turbo lift on to the bridge. "Ah, Mr. Crusher; I'm glad you could join us." Captain Picard said impatiently.

"Sorry, sir" Wes said as he moved to take the helm. Obviously the captain was ready to get Lwaxana Troi of the Enterprise as fast as possible.

"Fill me in Data" Wesley said as he took his seat.

"We'll be entering orbit around Tara V in approximately one hour four minutes seven seconds." Data said not look up. His fingers flying over the panel. "We will be performing a Cardinal drop at low impulse."

"A what!" Wesley asked sounding very much surprised.

"We will be performing a Cardinal drop at low impulse." Data repeated.

"You can do a Cardinal drop at low impulse?" Wesley asked.

"Yes it is possible" Picard answered for Data "The Tyrannies have been doing it for years."

"Tara V has unusually thick gasses. Which prevents the transporter from reaching the surface, plus some ships can't make it through the atmosphere, under there own power."

"And that's were the Cardinal drop comes in." Wesley let out a deep sigh. "Well, this should be fun." He muttered.

* * *

Abby walked out onto deck 18. She was going to her mother's quarters, because even after her talk with Wesley she still needed her mother's advice about this vision. To tell the truth it scared her to know that some one she knew could be on that shuttlecraft that gets destroyed.

She reached her mother's quarters. She pressed the button that rang the bell that meant she requested access. It was not long after she'd done this that she heard her mother's voice.

"Come in"

Abby entered and found her mother still packing.

"How did I know you where still packing?" asked Abby.

"My little one, you take after me, we know everything." He mother said cheerfully placing a very eloquent dress in to her suitcase.

"Well, were about to test that theory out" Abby said suppressing her laughter. Her mother gave her a stern look over a very expensive looking pair of shoes. So Abby stopped laughing and proceeded to tell her mother about the vision.

* * *

"Captain, we are decelerating from warp 6 to impulse power." Wesley informed him.

"Good, now slow to one half impulse and turn 40 degrees to port. All stations prepare for the Cardinal drop."

"Captain"

"Yes Mr. Worf."

"A vessel claming to be a Tyran escort vessel is haling us." Worf informed him.

"An escort?" Riker questioned "Why?"

"I don't know, let's find out." Picard replied "Mr. Worf open the channel"

"Channel open"

* * *

Abby hugged her mother some what hesitantly. "Is there something wrong dear?" Lwaxana asked her youngest.

" Wha, no, no nothing wrong." Abby responded quickly. Lwaxana gave here daughter a skeptical glance.

"It's nothing I just had a late night." Abby said non convincingly.

Lwaxana better judgment told her to press her daughter but she didn't. "Ok….. dear" she said quietly. "If you say so; Deanna make sure your sister gets to right away. Make sure she doesn't go off with that very charming young man.."

"MOTHER!"

"Goodbye, dear" Lwaxana said giving both of her daughters one last kiss on the forehead. **(until next time my little ones.)** she projected as she boarded the shuttle.

"Let's go watch the launch for the bridge." Deanna said and she and Abby moved toward the turbo lift, but before the doors slid shut she cast the shuttle one last glance. But then the doors shut and the shuttle was gone.

Deanna let out a deep sigh " Mother may drive both of us crazy but I do miss her when she gone."

"Yea, mother just does that to ya" she said giving a small laugh as the turbo lifts doors opened up onto the bridge. The pair walked on to the bridge were the captian was in deep conversation with a humanoid on the view screen.

"I assure you captain, this escort is merely a safety precaution. There is storm converging in the atmosphere around the capital city. We are here to insure the ambassador's safety."

"Well thank you for your consideration, Calla" Captian Picard said kindly "We are preparing for the drop if you'll stand by."

"Of course" Calla said before disappearing from the screen.

"What's going on?" Deanna asked as she and Abby sat down.

The Royal guard of Tara V is offering to escort your mother to the surface. They claim that a storm is building up in the atmosphere." Riker said

"How nice of them." Deanna muttered.

"Yea" Abby agreed " I'm sure mother love all this attention."

"Preparing for Cardinal drop" Data said "Opening shuttle bay doors. Shuttle prepped for launch."

"Changing heading 65.494 and slowing to half impulse" Wesley said his fingers flying over the helm. "Changing vertical angle by 30 degrees; ….. now in cardinal formation ."

"Acknowledge, helm, shuttle bay your are clear for drop"

The Bridge crew watch as the shuttle departed from the shuttle bay. Next they watched the shuttles main engines kick in. The shuttle picked up speed and was soon joined by a pair of fighter ships, and together they disappeared in to the murky atmosphere of Tara V

"Drop Complete" Data said

"Yes, Mr. Crusher change our heading to 45.98 warp 4 engage."

As the ship moved away from the planet Abby rose from her seat. "I better get back to sickbay."

"Ok," Deanna said "but try and get some sleep tonight"

"Ok" Abby replied back to her but as she left the bridge for the turbo lift she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen."

**Well here it is the long awaited chapter twenty I hope you enjoyed it.**


	21. Things heat up

**Ok guys I'm back and will be updating more now that school has ended so look for the next chapters .**

**I don't own Star Trek never have never will.**

**The Light of a Star**

**Chapter Twenty -One

* * *

**

_Captain's log supplemental, after are last mission of escorting Miss. Troi to Tara V. I have decided to take a small detour which will take us by the Zeon star cluster. A Star Cluster which is know for it's unusually star formations. It should be a most interesting event for the astrological department not to mention a nice treat for the rest of us._

Abby sat in the chair that Will Riker normal occupied while Riker who was now in the captains' chair discussed possible bridge officer situations. She just taken the bridge officers test. She had expected it to be hard and even a bit nerve racking but dull. Will Riker and dull didn't even go together.

"Well Abby you've passed every test, now you just have to have a practice run with a supervising officer. Most likely the captain or me, but first I have a few more things to go over."

**(oh no) **she thought horrified, but his talk was cut short by her communicator (Dr. Troi we need you in the ER code blue.)

"This is Tori I'm on my way." She said rising from her chair "Sorry Will duty call's."

"All right I'll see you later." He said giving her a wave but she was gone.

Five minutes later she entered the ER wing of sick bay. "All right, I'm here talk to me." She said as she pulled a pair of gloves on.

"Patients name is Olivia Green" Nurse Hawkins Abby's head ER nurse said quickly as Abby started checking her over.

"The new girl from engineering?" Abby asked as she felt up under the girls ribcage. While nurse Hawkins ran a tricorder over her.

"Yea," Hawkins said nodding "According to engineering she was checking the CO2 pressure gages when they exploded. When she was brought in she wasn't breathing so we put her on a respirator, but it doesn't seem to be helping"

"Right I want 50 cc of saline and 30 cc hydoglyseridxe." Abby called and was handed to hyprosprases and she quickly injected the young girl.

"No change" she said checking the monitors but then she noticed something "Wait" she said staring at the monitors

"Oh my god," she whispered "I need a deliberator over here she's going in to ventricular arrest! " she yell as the as the girls heart beat exceeded 145 beats a second.

Wesley entered sickbay with his mother they had gone out to eat together. Something that they didn't get to do often and now Beverly was on her way to take over the night shift. Together they headed toward Beverly's office.

There they found Abby her honey hair messed up from where she had run her hand frustrating through it.

"It's been that bad." Beverly asked her.

"No actually it has been quite." Abby said leaning back in her chair. "But I've had the strangest case today, I've been working non stop I just can't figure it out." She said pointing to a data pad.

Beverly picked it up and read it. "This is odd, she went in to ventricular arrest."

"Yea" Abby said stretching

"Well where is she." Beverly asked

"Ward two"

"Well, you go get some rest, honey you have a long day, Wes walk to here quarters will you." She kissed her son good night then Abby. "I'm going to check out this girl." She said walking out of the office toward ward two leaving Abby and Wesley alone.

Abby lowered her head to rest on the desk and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Are you sure you're alright? Wesley asked in concern, "Are you still having the dreams, because if you are I could work the night shift for a while you know since apparently me being on the bridge trigger them."

Abby raised her head and gave him a wan smile. "No way Wesley, It' sweet that you would do that from me, but it would be submitting yourself to torcher, and would not be the morning person I know and love." She told him "On the other hand I could stand a little less cheerfulness in the morning." She said laughing at this she rose moved over to stand next to Wesley who to rose from his seat. She embraced him and he wrapped his arms round her comfortingly. After a minuet they broke a part departed the office hand in hand.

"So enough about my day, how was yours?" she asked as they entered the turbo lift.

"Deck 12, nothing really, it was no where as exciting as your day I think." He told her and she gave small smile. I start off this morning at the helm and around 1200 hours I went to engineering to help them with some minor warp engine repairs."

"Dose sound boring." Abby commented laughing.

"Yes, well then me and mom went out to eat, you know mother son bonding." He said.

"You know," Abby said as the turbo lift opened up and they walked out on to the deck 12. "Spending time with your mother is not bad, it's my mother that I dread spending time with."

They approached her quarters and stopped outside.

"You should get some sleep," Wesley said "I heard Commander Riker is going to let you take your bridge officer practical when we enter Zeon star cluster." He smiled at her proudly.

"Well if the practical isn't any more interesting then the other part, then I'll probly breeze through it." She said again showing her over confidence.

"No matter you need some rest, that's an order" He said trying to sound stern ( but he fail) Abby's smile didn't waver.

"Hmm….that's an order hu….I like a man in control." Abby told moving closer and closer to him. He backed up till he hit the door. "the only problem with your order is the fact that I out rank you ensign Crusher." She said as she pressed the open button to her quarters. Wesley fell through in to her room causing Abby to burst in to a fit of laughter.

She moved over to him and helped him to his feet, but he pulled her down and move show that he was on top of her, pining her arms at her side. Then he kissed her.

"Well" was all Abby said as he broke away from her. "If you going to help with this sleep, then maybe I'll give it a shot." She said smiling at him, he smiled back and helped her up and lead her to the bed as the doors to her quarters slid shut.

* * *

**Well guys the story is heating up hope you guys enjoy you guys r and r. **

**  
**


	22. It's a ship

**Well guys just like I promised here is the next chapter.  
**

**Chapter Twenty-two **

**

* * *

**

The beeping of the enterprise alarm clock filtered into the hearing of Abby Troi causing her to turn over and groaned into her pillow. (Why the hell did I set that evil thing?) she wondered mentally (I work the night shift I don't have to wake up early.)

"Yes, but, not all of us are that lucky." A voice said causing her to smile. She turned over to see Wesley Crusher parsley dressed. "Some of us do have work." He said zipping up the top of his star fleet uniform laughter in his voice.

"Really" she said sitting up, "do you haft too, because your know I could get used to this."

"Sadly, I have too" he said leaning down to kiss her good bye. "But I'll see you before your shift starts, promise." He said before leaving.

Abby watched him go and smiled. She smiled at the very thought of him.

**(I told you so.)** said a voice in the back of her mind. It was the voice of her heart.

(Yes, you did, but no time for small talk today it early for once. And I go a good night sleep again for once. So I'm going to enjoy the day)

"Computer, where is commander Riker?"

"Commander Riker is currently in Sick Bay" the computer responded.

(Good) she thought and with that thought she rose from bed and proceeded to get dressed.

Ten minutes later she walked or rather floated in to sickbay.

"Well" came the voice of Beverly Crusher, "Someone's in a good mood today."

Abby looked around and saw her on the far side of sick bay treating a patient. She continued to the back of the ward only find that the patient was Commander Riker.

"Yes I agree" he said to Dr. Crusher's previous statement, It's not even 0900 hours and she's awake." He said laughing.

"Ha Ha" Abby said " For you Information yes I'm in a good mood, one that you can't ruin." She said sticking her tongue out at him who returned the jester.

"ok children, behave" Beverly said as she ran med scanner over Riker's arm.

"Any way Will I came down here to talk to you." Abby said seriously. "But I can see your busy what did you do to your self?"

"Worf's Calasticit Program." Beverly said putting down her Tricorder.

"Ah" Abby said understanding.

"All right all right Abby what did you want to talk to me about?" Will asked as Beverly injected a hypospray in to his neck.

"Well I was wondering about this last part of the Bridge officer exam."

"You're taking the Bridge officer's exam?" Beverly asked curiously "I've been telling Wes for ages to take it but he still hasn't." she said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Well Abby's already passed the exam, in record time I might add." Riker said proudly "She just need's the dry run."

"Good for you Abby" Beverly said happily " I took the Bridge officer's exam, it makes a nice change every now and again."

"Thanks" Abby said to her, then she turned to will, "So when is this dry run?"

"Well if the good doctor will release me, we can do it right now." He said jokingly

"Well" Beverly said drawing her answer out. "Ok you're free to go." Beverly said happily "good luck Abby" she called before walking off to make her rounds.

"Shall we?" Riker asked offering her his arm.

"We shall." She concurred taking his arm and allowed him to escort her to the bridge. As they left Sick bay and entered the turbo lift. Riker turned to her, "Now, when you on the bridge you are no longer Dr. Troi, you are Lt. Commander Troi bridge officer, ok"

"Got it" Abby said conveniently.

"Good" Riker said as the turbo lift stopped and opened up onto the bridge.

* * *

Wesley sat in main engineering along with Geordi working on the hyperplasia conducents. 

"Ok, Wes watch those reading, I'm going to increase the power flow to the conducents."

"Conducents, functioning with in normal limits." Wes replied to Geordi's Actions.

"Ok, we're done here for today." He said "So Wes, how've been lately?" Geordi asked as they walked away from the conducents.

"Yea I've been pulling a lot of bridge hours lately" Wes told him "then when I'm not I'm with Abby."

Geordi laughed "That's not unusual, but any way go up to the bridge and reestablish the connection between the bridge and main engineering."

"Yes sir" Wesley responded and moved toward the turbo lift. But then Geordi called to him "Hey Wes, don't be a stranger"

Wesley smiled in response as the turbo lift doors closed. "Main Bridge"

He said and the turbo lift started moving upwards, and in a moment the doors opened up onto the bridge and he smiled at the site of Abby in the Captain's chair with Captain Picard on her left and Commander Riker on her right.

"Commander Troi we are entering the Zeon system" Ensign Taylor said from the helm.

"Very good" Abby responded, she gave a deep sigh. "Ok, ensigns drop us out of warp and take us into the system under impulse power."

"Aye, sir" Taylor said his fingers flying over the helm. "Dropping out of warp now, continuing under impulse power," Taylor said "We've now enter the Zeon star Cluster"

"On screen" Abby said and the viewing screen was suddenly alight with the image of the rare purple stars of the Cluster.

"Remarkable" Picard said.

"Yes it is" Abby agreed "Don't you think so Wesley" she said with a smile playing at her lips. Her statement seemed to draw attention to him for the first time since he entered the room, because now Picard and Riker turned to look at him.

"Wesley, what are you doing here, you're suppose to be in engineering up grading the hyperplasia conducents." Riker questioned.

"Yes sir," Wesley responded "I was but, Commander La Forge told me to come up her and reestablish the connection between the bridge and engineering." Wesley informed him.

"Well then proceed" Riker said turning now to Abby "Commander Tori, your run thought is over you can go." But didn't hear him her attention was on the view screen.

"Abby" Riker tried again but again she did not answer but she slowly rose from her chair and moved closer to the screen.

"Data" Abby said walking toward him "magnify the quadrant 03"

Data's fingers moved over the conceal and the view screen magnified to reveal.

"a ship" Picard breathed.

**Well that's the end hope you enjoyed it R and R.**


	23. Report

**The light of a star **

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** Ok Guys here it is twenty three it's kind of boring but it must be said for the next couple of Chapters to make any senses. So enjoy and read.**

**

* * *

** _Captain's log supplemental, we have encountered a unidentified star ship in the Zeon Star Cluster. And what was indented to be a rest full event is now turning into strange mystery for the whole crew. As a well armed away team is now beaming aboard the ship to shed some light on mystery._

The world rematerialized around the away team consisting of Abby, Data, Geordi, Wesley, Worf, and Will. All who were standing in standard defensive formation, phazers drawn.

"Ok spread out, search the ship, and stay sharp, stay in two man teams and take no chances." Will advised gesturing for Worf to join him and together they moved toward the rear of the ship.

"Come on Data let's search Engineering". Geordi said and Data followed him.

"Well" Wesley said turning to look at Abby "I Guess that leaves…"

"The Bridge" Abby finished for him nodding moving to lead the way she returned her phazer to it's holder at her waist and pulled out her tricorder.

"Well nothing out of the ordinary on the tricorder. No life sighs or bio readings no nothi….ng." she was interrupted by the beeping of her tricorder.

"What is?" Asked Wesley

"Life signs and a faint bio readings" she said pressing a few buttons "I'm increasing the bandwidth, I think they are coming from up ahead."

They slowly made their way ahead to a sealed door and stopped then turned to one another and nodded in mutual agreement. Abby replaced her tricorder and slow with drew her phazer as Wesley reached for the control panel.

"One" he muttered

"Two" Abby echoed.

"**Three" **they both said as he opened the door to the bridge.

"Oh my god" Abby breath as she saw the scene inside. There were about twelve crew members lying in various places. She bent down next to the nearest body and examined it

"Their all unconscious" Abby stated while Wesley moved over to the ship's computer.

"This is odd." Wesley added his fingers flying over the computer pads.

"This apparently is a star fleet ship but why they aren't in star fleet uniforms, very strange." He said

"I've got something stranger," She said to him "all these people show all the physical sighs of Dehydration," she pulled out her tricorder " decreased plasma volume and blood pressure, rise in body temperature, dry skin, flushing, but their water levels are normal." She rose it her feet and move over to him.

"I can't be sure till I run some tests, we should get them back to the Enterprise." Abby suggested. He nodded in agreement and she taped her combadge "Tori to transporter Chief"

"Go ahead Doctor." Came chief O'Brian's voice.

"Lock onto the twelve crew members on the bridge and beam them to sick bay." Abby said and in a moment she watched as the bodys were enveloped in the transporter beam and disappeared. She tapped her badge again "Dr. Tori to Dr. Crusher,"

"Crusher here" came Beverly's voice.

"Head's up I'm sending you twelve dehydrated crew members."

"Acknowledged, Crusher out"

"Well that takes care of that." She said looking at the computer screen Wesley was now reading. "What's that?"

"It's the ship's log entrees it appears that the ship broke down here, see here" he said pointing to the screen. "The Chief engineer made an entry on star date 70068"

"That's almost two weeks ago"

"Yea, It's also the entry made" Wesley said running through them once more. "I'll make a copy and send it to the Enterprise for later."

"I'll contact will and the others and see if they've found any other survivors"

* * *

Picard sat in his chair on the bridge staring at the view screen which showed the image of the strange ship. It didn't make any sense why would a ship be out her as far as he'd know the enterprise was the first to even attempt to study the stars of the cluster, but he was soon pulled out of his thoughts by voice of the young ensign at the opps station. 

"Sir, the Away team has returned form the unidentified ships." She said

"Thank you ensign" Picard said "Now contact the members of the senior staff and have them meet me in the observation lounge." He said rise to his feet.

"Aye sir"

* * *

Abby and Beverly walked into the observation lounge together and sat down to await the others. They didn't haft to wait long soon Wesley and Geordi came in and sat down to the right of Abby. Next Riker and Deanna came in and sat across from Beverly. Worf and Data were next they sat on they other side of Deanna. Finally the Captain entered the room and sat at the head of the table 

"Ok report" he said simply

"There were twelve survivors found on the bridge of ship" Abby started off "They were all unconscious, and at first glance I thought they were suffering merely dehydration an mal nutrition. They had all the right signs dry skin, a rise in normal body tempter, but tricorder scan showed normal water levels in there bodies."

"Medically, we can't find any thing else wrong with them." Beverly cut in "Which doesn't explain why they don't react to any type of stimulation."

Picard nodded in a type of thanks to the two of them then turned to the others. "What about the ship, what do we know."

"We know the make and model of the ship from our own records." Data said helpfully.

"Yea, and analyzing the ships logs we also know the name and history of the ship" Wesley put in "Another thing is that the last log entry was dated two weeks ago by the chief engineer who reported engine failure.

"We also know that the crew was making repairs before their health took a turn for the worst, because the engines where fine." Gerodi said

"There was also no evidence of Attack any where, so that tells us that it was a normal problem that caused the engine failure." Worf put in.

"Humm." Mused over all this and turned to gaze out the window to see the stars of the zeon cluster.

"The morning holds many secrets," Picard said sighing "well I think we all better get a good night's sleep, we'll all think clearer." And with that he walked out of the observation lounge and toward the bridge leaving the members of the senior staff sitting there.

"Well I better get back to sick bay" Abby said rising "no rest for those who work the night shift." And with that she moved over to Wesley and kissed him ever so gently on the lips. Then left putting in as a mental after thought** ( I'll see you for breakfast.).**

Wesley's hand went up to touch the spot where her lips had been as he watched her go.

"Wes" Riker said "I think it's time we had a talk, Man to Man."

Wes laughed as he rose for his seat. "That's a good one commander" he said walking toward the door. "But you're a little late" he put in as the door slide shut behind him leaving the adults to their very scared thoughts.

**Well that's the end I thought I'd end on a high note because well you will see.**


	24. Motherly advice

**He guys sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out I had writers block but then I was inspired and wrote this chapter, so enjoy it and remember I don't own star trek.**

**The light of a star**

**Chapter twenty-four**

**

* * *

**"_All hands Red Alert" came the Captain's voice over the Enterprise main intercom. His announcement was followed by ship shaking violently. Abby grabbed the examining table to prevent her self from falling to the ground. _

"_What the hell's going on" Abby shouted over the many cries of panic to Beverly as she to grabbed the door frame of her office. _

"_I don't know" Beverly shouted back struggling to get to her. The ship gave another violent lurch throwing thing off the wall._

"_Computer, seal off the ICU Ward." Abby yelled and immediately and a stabilizing force field surrounded the more critical patients._

"_Good work" Beverly said but her face suddenly contorted in pain and she fell to her knees and revealed that the ship had been invaded. Her attacker was a romulan._

"_Abby" Beverly said with her dieing breath._

Abby jerked awake drawing breath in deep gasps, her face drenched in cold sweat tears falling from her eyes.

"It's ok" came the calm voice of Beverly Crusher as she place her arms around the young girl in a protective hug. "shhhhhh it was just a bad dream" and after a few minutes Abby had calmed down enough to stop crying. Beverly looked down at the girl and received a look from a pair of brown eyes that reminded her so much of her own son. "Come on we need to have a talk." She said telling the nurse to call her if any thing happened. Then she lead Abby out of sick bay.

* * *

"Here you go" Beverly said handing Abby steaming hot mug of earl gray tea. "It calms the nerves." 

"Thanks" Abby said taking the cup, she and Beverly sat down on the couch in Beverly's quarters. Beverly watched the young girl; she just sat there, staring at the tea.

Beverly gave a short laugh "You know that tea is not poisoned." She took a sip of her own tea. Abby gave a little jump and took a sip of the tea and amazingly she felt better. She turned to tell Beverly this but she found the older woman smiling at her.

"Yes it dose help." she said.

"How did you know?" Abby questioned

"You forget I've done this before." She said gesturing to a picture on the table. It was of Wesley when he was about thirteen. Abby picked up the picture and traced it with her fingers.

"That was taken when I was first assigned to the Enterprise." She said "That was a hard year for Wes. When his father died I took very hard and Wesley had to be strong for me, but when I got over Jack's death he didn't have to be strong anymore and could finally morn the death of his father." Abby replaced the picture on the table.

"In fact, I can remember quite a few nights I set up with him after a nightmare drinking earl gray tea." Beverly told her comforting there was a small silence "So you are going to tell me about this dream of yours."

"It was so real." Abby started and seeing that she had Beverly's full attention continued to tell her about the dream.

"I'm glad it's only a dream." Beverly stated referring to her untimely death.

"I'm not so sure it just a dream." Abby said not thinking.

"What'd you mean?"

Abby turned and stared at Beverly and she saw fear in the younger girls eyes.

Beverly saw this and felt a pain in her heart. "It's ok you can tell me I won't judge you." She promised.

Abby gave a sigh " I guess I was going to have to tell you sooner or later." She stated "Hum…. Where to start, well I guess at the beginning,"

"That's all ways a good place." Beverly said breaking the ice.

Abby smiled and continued "Well as you know me and Deanna's father was human and our mother is a Betazoid. And because of that me and Deanna are half breads so we lack the full Betazoid range of mental abilities because of our half-human heritage."

"Come to think of it I've never see you display any telepathic, empathic abilities." Beverly noticed.

"Well that's true to a certain degree." Abby told her " If you were to compare me and my sister you could easily see I got more of my father's personality but this also true about my powers I didn't have Betazoid powers when I was born."

"Not even being able to talking telepathically" Beverly asked

"Well, remember when I said it was true to a certain degree?" Beverly nodded at the question and Abby continued. "Betazoid's tend to sometimes form in Deanna's words " tend to develop bonds with really good friends later developing into sort of a mind link in witch theoretically you can communicate with thought."" Abby said imutationg Deanna's voice. Beverly seamed to take all this in so Abby continued. "Well since I thought it was impossible for me to have telepathic powers it was a real shock to discover that I share a mind link with Wesley a the time a person I hardly knew. Abby paused to see how Beverly would take this but to her surprise she just laughed and when questioned about this just said

"Well that explains a lot"

" What do you mean?"

"Well you see there were times when you and Wesley said things with out saying a word to each other. I chalked it up to you two be such close friends but that still doesn't explain why you think that your dream was nothing more than a dream."

"Let me finish, as I said when I was born I didn't show any Betazoid powers like most of the half blooded children. Then as I grew older I show mild empathy and of course I could project thoughts in to my people's minds but that was the existent of my powers."

Beverly nodded and Abby continued, "Well it was just after Deanna left for Academy that any powers I had just disappeared. I was 10 at the time; then when I was sixteen something happened. I was still at the academy in advance tactics, thanks to my photographic memory. I grabbed a girl to pull her out of the way of a phaser blast, but when I did I hand what mother call a Premonition.

"A what?" Beverly asked

"Premonition in short it's an ancient power that allows a person to see into the past and or the future?"

"That's amazing, so you think that this dream might be a premonition of the future?" asked Beverly.

"I don't know, the last premonition I had was in the Oharen system, six months ago." Abby said frustrated "I've had severely other dreams like the one I had to night that I've thought were premonition but none of them have come to pass so I just dismissed them as bad dreams. But this last one was just so real and potently dangers if I just brush it off."

"Well do you want some motherly advice?" Beverly asked

"At this point I would any kind of advice." Abby said pressing her palms to her eyes.

"I think you should talk to Capitan Picard about his dream" At these words Abby removed her hands and gave her a look of utter most horror but Beverly held up a hand and said "just to be safe."

"I don't know if you've notice, I mean you don't have to an empath to notice, but the Captain kind of has mix feelings about me ever since we were rescued from the Oharen system." Abby pointed out. "If I tell him that every so often I have a dream that will come true hell think I'm crazy."

"I've talked to Jean Luc since then." Beverly said and Abby raised and eye brow at her. "And Deanna can go with us and reassure him that you're telling him the truth."

"It's not that" Abby said smiling at her mentor "it's the way you said "I've talked to Jean Luc"" Beverly blushed slightly at this statement.

"Beverly Crusher" Abby exclaimed "I knew you and he were good friends but I had no idea that you two were **involved"**

To Beverly's relief that's as far as the conversation got for at that moment a beep came from the door and it opened and Wesley Crusher entered the room saying "there you are I've been looking all over for you." But Abby wasn't listening to him she was still staring at his mother who took this opportunity to jump up and said "Well look at the time it's time for my shift we'll talk more later Abby" and with that she walked over to her son and kissed him on the cheek and left leaving an very stunned Abby and a very very confused Wesley.

Wes walked over to Abby and sat down next to her an put an arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"Well my mom's off her rocker a little today , how are you." He asked compassionately.

Abby thought for a moment should she tell him about the dream. Nah it's better not to worry him.

"I'm fine" she told him emotionlessly then put in as an after thought "how about that breakfast you promised."

**Well that was a good chapter wasn't it. Well if you thought it was write me a review and tell me. **


End file.
